When in Rome
by PACK INK
Summary: Hadrian Horrendous has been a disappointment to his father for a long time but always thought it would change, but not like this. Stoick has sold Hadrian to become a gladiator in hopes of him toughening up. But when Hiccup is offered a chance of redemption and takes it will he still be the Hadrian he knew? (Hadrian is Hiccup and it takes place in ancient Rome. Later Hicstrid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. You know what's awesome… gladiators. You know what else is awesome…. httyd. So what happens when you put these 2 things together? Awesomeness 2x. But seriously this is a How To Train Your Dragon gladiator story and it's my third so far. It was inspired by the book, "Mark Of the Thief" by Jennifer A. Nielsen. I hope you like it and enter the world of ancient Rome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters, names, or items used for this story.**

* * *

"HADRIAN!" yelled Stoick walking through his house and looking for his son. The former soldier left his house in search of his son. Today was an important yet sad day and Stoick wanted nothing more than to get this over with.

"I'm in the barn!," replied Hadrian from the barn soon followed by a loud _ding_ and the annoyed sounds of sheep.

Stoick sighed and walked across the field to his barn. The wooden structure stood above 25 feet and was painted oak brown from top to bottom. The interior was large and took up 1,500 square feet of ground with two stories. Tools were put in place on the walls and barrels were stacked next to hay. Across from that was the stables with 3 different horses in each stall. Up a ladder to the right of the entrance was the second story or as Stoick liked to call it, the warzone.

"Hadrian what did I tell you about the inventions?" said Stoick as he climbed up the ladder and saw Hadrian sitting on a chair and running his hand through his hair.

The auburn haired boy sighed and moved his emerald green eyes to meet his father's. "Sorry dad, I was trying to make a faster way of creating pottery for us to sell but," said Hadrian looking at the broken shards of pottery and stone laying on the floor making it a hazard , "I may not have planned it out enough."

"Son," said Stoick with a sigh. He was mad at first but then remembered the first time Hadrian had ever built something to help out. It was a strange contraption that shot a rope from his wooden shield. It was a present for Stoick's birthday but instead of what it was supposed to do, the flail flew through the air and broke 4 vases, one of which was Valka's. Stoick's deceased wife and Hadrian's mother. Since that day, Stoick has hated any invention of Hadrian's and tried to make him a fighter but nothing seemed to work. Today was his last chance and if it didn't work, then Hadrian would die.

"Are you ok? You seem stressed," said Hadrian getting up and walking to his father. He could tell whenever something was eating away at Stoick and this definitely was one of those times.

"Hadrian," began Stoick putting his hand on Hadrian's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more but it was too late. The sound of horses galloping let Stoick know that there was no more time. "I sold you to Alvin for the gladiatorial matches" finished Stoick as the barn doors burst open and in walked Alvin.

The big man looked as if he could be Stoick's twin if not for the black hair and beard compared to Stoick's red one along with the lack of braids. The final difference were their clothing. While Stoick was in a red tunic with a white brown belt at the waist. Alvin chose a black tunic with a grey belt and a matching leather wristband on each arm. "Ah there you are young Haddock, I trust you've been informed," said Alvin grinning and looking at Hadrian.

"Dad how could you! I will die!" complained Hadrian taking a step back and looking at his father. The man that had been Hadrian's father was gone and now in front of him was someone he didn't even know anymore.

"Let me make this easy for ya' kid. Your father here wants you to toughen up and the best way for that is to become a gladiator so he reached out to me. Let's go," said Alvin walking to Hadrian. He was about to grab the boy but had his hand slapped away and watched as Hadrian ran out the barn. "That boy of yours is real trouble eh Stoick? Here's your coin," said Alvin giving Stoick a pouch of coins and walking out of the barn to see Hadrian being held down by a short yet muscular boy pinning him to the ground with a knife pressed dangerously close to Hadrian's throat.

"Ah I see you've met Sabinus, or as everyone calls him at the training grounds snotlout," said Alvin happily and getting onto his horse.

"I killed a wild pig with my bare hands my first day in the arena. It put up more of a fight than you," mocked Snotlout grinning and grabbing Hadrian by the shirt collar and throwing him into the cage being pulled by Alvin's horse along with 2 others. "But you, they'll call you an accident, a mistake. You'll be a hiccup."

"He does need a new name for the matches and you just chose a perfect one Snotlout," said Alvin. When he saw Snotlout get onto his horse they were ready to go. Alvin tugged on the reins and made the horse move forward at a galloping speed.

In the cage Hadrian stared at Stoick with anger and sadness in his eyes. " _I will toughen up Stoick but not for you. I'm not your weakling son anymore,"_ thought Hadrian now giving up his name. He was Hiccup and he would make a name of himself in the coliseum. He watched the place he called home shrink the farther away he went and now awaited his new home.

 **~2** Hours Later~

Hiccup fell to the ground and spat blood out before getting back up and grabbing his wooden sword. He had been sparring with Snotlout ever since he got to the gladiator training area. It was first and foremost Alvin's home but second it was where he taught all the gladiators to become warriors for the entertainment of the public. So as a welcome home ceremony, Hiccup was instantly put up against one of Alvin's best gladiators. Snotlout.

"Come on Hiccup, the training dummy could put up a better fight!" said Snotlout laughing and getting his friends to join in.

First were the twin tornadoes Ruffnut and Tuffnut, or as they were actually named Rachel and Thomas Thorston. They were tall and twin with long long blond hair braided into thick dreadlocks. Tuffnut was the boy and Ruffnut was the girl but together they were pure evil. Within the past hour they've succeeded in setting 2 fires, breaking 18 vases, and almost cutting Hiccup's head off 3 times. They definitely earned their names.

After the twins was Fishlegs whose real name was Frank Ingerman. He was big and unproportional with his small head and short legs. He was the brains of the group and Alvin's treasurer, organizer, and kept track of things in general. He seemed to follow Snotlout out of fear more than friendship but every so often Hiccup caught a welcoming smile from him. Something nobody else had shown him in the past 2 hours.

Lastly was Eret but his real name was Erick Jorgenson and Snotlout's older half-brother by 2 years. Eret was taller than his younger brother and more masculine and had brown eyes opposed to Snotlout's blue. Head topped off with black hair and stubble lining his jawline and chin, Eret seemed nothing like his brother until you found out that they both had 2 things in common. The love of women, even if they weren't loved back, and the love of beating weaker people to a bloody pulp.

"Come on brother, I don't want to keep the girls waiting," said Eret leaning against a wall and wiping his hand clean on his yellow tunic. Behind him were a few girls waiting and squealing for the boys to come out.

"Hold on. I'm almost finished with this walking sack of horse dung," said Snotlout grinning and looking at Hiccup. He had sword in one hand and the other holding something behind his back. He played to win by any means necessary. "Come on hiccup the useless, i'm waiting," said Snotlout tauntingly and hoping for Hiccup to charge him.

Idiotically, Hiccup did just that. He grew angry once more and charged Snotlout with sword in hand and no plan. That was his mistake.

Snotlout had thrown sand into Hiccup's eyes and tackled the boy to the ground right after. This knocked the breath out of hiccup and left him wide open for the fury of punches Snotlout would wail on him. Each one leaving a bruise on Hiccup's skin that would most certainly hurt in the morning.

Once he knew Hiccup was down and out for the count, he leaned close and whispered into the boy's ear. "Don't even try to get up. Your father sees you as nothing but a worthless sack of bones and that's what you always will be" mocked Snotlout before getting up and walking to Eret and the waiting ladies.

Hiccup laid there floating in a state of consciousness and unconsciousness, unable to do anything else. He blacked out then and there but before everything blacked out, a figure grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away. The last thing Hiccup remembered was a voice saying "You'll get revenge soon enough," then everything went dark.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of When In Rome. I'm already starting the second chapter by the time this one is up and it will be posted soon.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm back. The last chapter was kind of slow and origin-y but this one will advance the character and story as well give you a look into it's theme. Now let's see what happened to our favorite gladiator. Also Hiccup is 17 in the beginning. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hiccup woke up to throbbing pain and white spots under his eyes. He was in too much pain to move and knew at least 2 bones were broken or fractured. But the strange thing was instead of the hard ground he previously lay on, Hiccup was now resting on a soft bed with a warm blanket over his body and a wet towel on his forehead. What was going on.

Hiccup forced his eyes open and slowly sat up, ignoring the pain running through his aching body. His eyes took in the surroundings while his brain tried to put the pieces together.

To the left of Hiccup's bed was a wooden left against a wall and on the right was a small dresser with a clean set of clothes on it which Hiccup guessed were for him. Across from the bed was a large dresser with red flames painted into the sides and a shut window next to it. Finally was a chair in the corner of the room. Everything was wooden except the for the bed's cushions, the pillow Hiccup rested his head on, and the man sitting in the chair. Wait what?

Hiccup stared at the man trying to figure out how he hadn't gone noticed. The man was tall, lean, and had messy black hair with green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. He was in a strange choice of clothing that consisted of black clock pants and a grey short sleeve shirt and black boots.

"I see you're finally awake," said the man in a voice that was both dangerous and soft, "get dressed and come downstairs. The others are waiting" said the man before getting up and walking out of the room leaving Hiccup alone with the door closed and air silent.

" _I'm going to die,"_ thought Hiccup. He got up and changed into the clothes laid out on the dresser. It was the same as the man's except brown pants and a green long sleeved shirt compared to the man's black and grey. It fit perfectly which was weird but Hiccup just shrugged it off. Oddly comfortable in his new clothing, Hiccup got to his feet and put his sandals on before walking out of the room.

Hiccup walked out into a hallway and looked over the railing at what seemed to be a dining area. To Hiccup's left were 5 doors that he guessed were other bedrooms and to his right was a pair of doors. Both of which were open to bathrooms big enough for 2 people each. The upstairs layout seemed strange to Hiccup and the downstairs was even stranger.

Step by step, Hiccup walked down the semi-spiraling stairs and faced a big dining area that consisted of a big circle table, 7 chairs, and a fireplace behind it. To the table's right was a kitchen with an oven, wooden cupboards, and boxes and baskets filled with fruits, vegetables, and bread. Hiccup grabbed an apple and bit into it while further exploring the first floor. The hallways led to a library filled with hundreds of books, an armory with all types of armor that seemed strange to Hiccup including some kind of spinning blades with razor-sharp curved edges, and a type of living room. It had 4 red sofas near each but one of which was occupied by a sleeping figure.

As Hiccup drew nearer the figure clarified into a sleeping man. The man was tall and masculine with short black spiky hair. He was lying on his back with arms crossed and face stern as if he was always angry. He was in a similar outfit as the man from before's except his shirt was red and the sleeves were ripped off to further show off his muscles. Hiccup could tell already that this person and Snotlout or Eret would all get along. As Hiccup walked closer to the figure he noticed a small scar running from his lower lip diagonally downward. It was a thin line and seemed to have formed years ago. This man had a history of violence or was just accident prone.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I break your neck?" asked the man keeping his eyes closed. Even in this position Hiccup was instantly chilled to the bone from the sheer anger flowing through each word.

"I-i-i'" stuttered Hiccup before he was pinned to the wall and felt a sharp knife being pressed against his throat. He had felt this same feeling from Snotlout on their first meeting but this man seemed much more intent on killing for fun than just scaring Hiccup senseless.

"Speak or I cut out your tongue and make you swallow it," said the man darkly, His breath hot against Hiccup's neck and hand tightly squeezing Hiccup's wrist behind his back to the point of near shattering.

Before Hiccup could say a word, a feminine voice cut in and saved him from death.

"Hookfang stop teasing the boy. Let him go and go back to your nap," said the voice teasingly.

Hiccup guessed the woman behind the voice had some kind of dominance over the man, who he guessed was Hookfang, because within seconds the knife was gone and his wrists were free. When Hiccup turned to look at his savior what he saw was some sort of angel from the gods.

The woman that saved Hiccup was a tall blonde in a light blue tunic that stopped at the knees and made a V-shape that showed clear cleavage of her . Her face was beautiful with soft features and amber eyes that never left Hiccup's. He felt petrified and powerless to look away but used his remaining strength to do so.

"Come with me. You look starving and those bruises need to be looked at," said the woman gently grabbing Hiccup's hand and pulling him out of the common room and into the dining area. Hiccup heard a muffled comment from Hookfang but it was too low to be deciphered.

After being fed and wounds being cleaned, the woman sat in front of Hiccup and introduced herself.

"I'm Stormfly. You've already met Hookfang and i'm guessing Toothless as well. The green eyed one who was there when you woke up," said Stormfly happily and finishing off a cooked chicken leg. She seemed less mysterious than Toothless and much nicer than Hookfang but still, there was something about her that told Hiccup to be cautious. "What's your name?" asked Stormfly.

"Hadr-" said Hiccup before stopping himself. He was no longer Hadrian Haddock and needed to remember that. "Hiccup. My name is Hiccup," he said with confidence that wasn't there prior to the introduction. Something within Hiccup had just made itself known inside and it was determined to stay.

"Well Hiccup. You seemed to be in need of some help," said Toothless walking through the front door and into the kitchen to grab some chicken. He seemed less dark and mysterious than before and was now somewhat friendly but still something felt cautious and off about him.

"Yes. But before I say anything how did I end up here instead of Alvin's torture chamber of a training ground?" asked Hiccup not letting his eyes leave Toothless.

"Meatlug saw you while she was in town and told me about you. So i went to see for myself who she was talking about and what I saw was a walking sack of bones with potential to be a great warrior," said Toothless and ending it with a smile. "So tell me Hiccup. Why did you become a gladiator?" he asked with a bit of curiosity hidden in the tone.

Hiccup put his head down and saddened after being asked. "My father sold me to Alvin in hopes of toughening me up. But as you saw i'm useless but I promised myself that I would show him that i'm not useless as he thought. Can you help me?" he asked looking up at Toothless and Stormfly with hope in his eyes.

Stormfly and Toothless both looked at each other and stayed silent for a few moments before turning to look at Hiccup with smiles on their faces.

"We'll help you to the best of our abilities but in return you need to promise us one thing," said Stormfly grabbing Hiccup's hands and holding them in hers.

"Anything. I want to prove everyone who saw me as a worthless sack of bones wrong," said Hiccup determined. Stormfly and Toothless were giving him a chance and he'd do anything to repay them.

"You must promise to not become something you're not. You'll see a different and new side of you by becoming a gladiator but don't let the rage and anger consume you. We've seen it happen to many people and all have fallen," said Stormfly sternly. The look in her eyes meant she was deadly serious. But Hiccup didn't notice. He was too happy about being able to get revenge upon his father and those who mocked him.

"Ok. I promise to not let it consume me. I will make you proud, both of you," said Hiccup smiling and looking at both Stormfly and Toothless happily.

"Good. Now that that's settled we begin instantly," said Toothless walking away with Stormfly close behind.

" _I will have my revenge Stoick,"_ thought Hiccup darkly before getting up and following Stormfly and Toothless outside to begin training.

This is how it began, and this is how everything would change forever.

* * *

 **So yes I know this chapter was somewhat filler-full and more originy than action but hey every action hero has a background. You just learned Hiccup's. I promise the future chapters will have violence and a changed Hiccup. But unlike most gladiators, Hiccup will be different just like in the movies. You can change the place but not the man or however that saying goes.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 starts now and here we see the first signs of the new Hiccup. As said in the summary there will be Hicstrid but mainly action and adventure. Also if you have any questions or anything about the story then PM me or put it in a review.**

 **That aside let's begin.**

* * *

~5 years later~

The clashing of swords and smell of blood mixed with sweat filled Hiccup's ears and nose. He was fighting with Hookfang, his mentor for the past 5 years and every fight seemed harder and harder, as if Hookfang never had a cap on his fighting skills. But today losing wasn't an option. Hiccup had to win.

"Come on Hiccup! Show me your training!" said Hookfang grinning and enjoying the fight. He was using a red greatsword with black flames carved into the grey hilt. It was slow and heavy but with the immense strength in his muscles Hookfang used the weapon with a high level of mastery that rivaled any general. He kept slashing and pushing Hiccup back, causing him to parry and dodge and narrowly avoid getting hurt.

Hiccup jumped back to dodge the arching blade being sliced his way and circled Hookfang for a while to catch his breath. He held 2 twin longswords and used them almost as well as Hookfang was with his greatsword. Hiccup's blades were identical from the black handles that were forged especially for his size with dragon heads on the hilt bottom to the grey blades with words inscribed in black. Each sword handle had a little switch on hilts' centers.

Hiccup looked his opponent up and down scanning for any weaknesses that could be found as he'd been taught to do. Each swipe was perfectly timed and expertly precise. Hiccup was sure he had a few cuts and scrapes from the blade and knew that he hadn't made a single scratch on Hookfang. He needed something, some kind of opening.

"Stop thinking and act!, yelled Hookfang angrily and running at Hiccup with full speed, "You're too much like Toothless!" He slashed wildly and kicked Hiccup back causing the boy to stagger and clench his stomach where Hookfang's heavy foot connected. Hookfang grinned and charged Hiccup with all his strength and fueled by anger and what seemed to be jealousy?

Hiccup's mind finally put everything in place and he grinned. This match was his and he knew exactly what to do. Hiccup charged straight at Hookfang but at the last second skid across the ground between his legs and kicked his teacher's back sending him staggering forward with the first shocking feeling of pain. Hiccup watched as Hookfang's face became more angered and did exactly as he planned. "Come on Hookfang, I thought you were the ultimate fighter here," said Hiccup mockingly and taunting his mentor. Again Hookfang charged and again Hiccup dodged the attack to parry with his own. Some to stun, some to wound, and some just to make Hookfang mad. He even caused a few cuts on the man's bare chest and arms, watching the blood roll down and drop to the ground but not enough to kill.

Hookfang broke at this and let the anger cloud his mind. "That's it!" yelled Hookfang before clutching his blade's handle with both hands and slashing recklessly at Hiccup. He kept at it randomly slashing, punching, and kicking at the boy only to come in contact with air. His anger continued to boil and rise. Now Hookfang was tired and acting without a plan.

Just as Hookfang brought his blade down with enough force to cut clean through an oakwood tree, Hiccup sidestepped and roundhouse kicked the side of Hookfang's face. The previously undefeated man was now laying on the ground breathing heavily and staring up at his student. Hiccup grinned and put the swords in their sheathes on his back. The sweat and blood clung close to Hiccup's shirt and he felt as if he would fall to the ground with his teacher.

Hookfang, now calm and smiling, laughed heartily and jumped up to his feet before looking Hiccup in the eye. The boy had grown in the last 5 years so much that you wouldn't believe it was the same person. Hiccup now stood 6' 1" and was lean, fast, and sharp as the blades on his back. His hair had grown longer and was now a messy mop of auburn instead of the shorter style he previously worse. Hiccup had grown into a fine young man and had gone through many changes but the one thing that never changed were his eyes. The deep green orbs that looked like a magnificent green had never lost their shine and determination that he arrived with all those years ago. Hiccup was changed but his soul was the same. The soul of a dragon, the mythical beast from his mentors' land.

"You are ready," said Hookfang happily and clapping his hand down on Hiccup's back hard causing him to flinch.

"Thank you Hookfang," said Hiccup before smiling and walking back inside with Hookfang in tow.

The smell of chicken and freshly baked bread instantly filled Hiccup's nose and he grinned, knowing exactly who was cooking and what it was. Hiccup ran upstairs and put his swords away in a big leather chest and changed clothes into something less sweaty. He chose black pants, a green short sleeve, and brown boots. He looked himself in the mirror and for a second saw the old Hiccup. The past image seemed to be smiling and Hiccup knew he was doing right. "I am Hiccup and that's who I will continue to be," but as soon as he said that, Hiccup swore he saw the image sadden slightly but it all happened in a single second that Hiccup couldn't be sure. He stood there pondering for a moment before a voice broke through his state of mind.

"Hiccup come eat," yelled a feminine voice from downstairs but not Stormfly's.

"Coming!," said Hiccup walking out of his room to downstairs. He looked over the railing and saw Hookfang, Toothless, and a female sitting at the table and eating. The female in question was Meatlug. She was Hiccup's teacher but unlike Hookfang and the others, she taught him literature, arts, geography, and things most Roman boys never even thought of. She was big like Fishlegs and had short brown hair that was always kept in a bun and usually wore a dark brown toga saying something about do as the romans do. Her green eyes were always inviting to Hiccup and made him feel home. She was also the doctor of the group and always stitched everyone up after sparring, hunting, or anything else that caused even a single scratch.

Hiccup walked downstairs and sat at the table next to Meatlug just as a plate full of roasted chicken. He looked up and thanked the chef who was also his other teacher Stormfly. She looked the same as when they first met and was his favorite teacher of the 4. She taught him cooking, cleaning, and how to read a person as well as different languages. Through her, Hiccup had learned Asian, Nordic, and something they called dragonese which was apparently their native tongue. She was the nicest and helped Hiccup whenever he was down or trying to learn something new. On countless nights she stayed up to help him with fighting techniques, new languages, or how to read and write.

"Eat up," said Stormfly happily and ruffling Hiccup's hair. Unlike the others, she was more a mother than teacher to Hiccup but he would never tell anyone that.

"Thanks stormfly," said Hiccup before devouring his food like the others. He earned a stomach just as bottomless as Hookfang's but was as clean as Stormfly when doing so.

"How'd he do?" asked Toothless between bites. He was the leader of the group and was easily the most qualified for it. He was Hiccup's last teacher of the day and always taught at night. From hunting and fishing to building and deciphering, Toothless taught anything the others didn't and more. He was like a Father to Toothless and had been his prime supporter since day 1.

"He finally beat me, but I was holding back," said Hookfang proudly but everyone knew he was trying to hide behind his pride.

Stormfly rolled her eyes and gently punched Hiccup's shoulder. "Good job Hiccup. At full strength he's almost as good a fighter as Toothless over here," she said smiling. She glanced over at Toothless towards the end but hadn't noticed everyone notice it. Everyone except Toothless.

"Thanks but um… I need to ask you something. All of you actually," said Hiccup looking down at his food and rubbing his thumbs together in his lap.

"Shoot. We're all ears," said Meatlug smiling.

"Well… I was wondering when i'd be able to join the gladiator matches," said Hiccup. The room went silent as soon as the words left his mouth and when his eyes left the plate they met everyone's staring straight at him. The most piercing were that of Toothless.

"Hiccup. You're not ready for the gladiators," said Toothless sternly and finishing his food. He stood up and threw away the bones and dropped the plate in a bucket of water and walked outside, leaving everyone shocked and still.

Hiccup stayed in his seat for a few moments and repeated the words in his head.

 _You're not ready_.

Those words cut through the boy like a knife and it was still cutting. Hiccup got up angered and stomped off the follow Toothless. After 10 minutes of walking and searching through the forest, he found Toothless sitting in the cove. It was Toothless' place for thinking things over which he came for often. Sometimes once a week, others 3 times a day. It was a circle with a large pond in the center that made the surrounding ground look like a big stone ring covered with moss, grass, bushes, and scattered trees.

Hiccup walked down the carved stairs and to Toothless who was staring at the pond and skipping rocks along the water. The peaceful sound always eased and got rid of anger. One of the main reasons Toothless loved it here.

"What did you mean by, 'You're not ready'?," said Hiccup. He stood next to Toothless and was now calm but confused.

"I meant you're not ready. There's a part of you that is still young and worried about others instead of yourself," said Toothless without looking at his pupil. He grabbed a flat stone from the ground and skipped it across the water causing a _bloop bloop bloop_ sound to be exerted.

"I don't understand. You taught me to be myself and nobody else and that's what I am," said Hiccup sitting on a moss covered rock with his head spinning.

"You just found your problem," said Toothless standing and now looking at Hiccup. "You're not a what Hiccup you're a who. When you stop seeing yourself as something else then you'll be ready," he said before walking away and up the stairs and out of the forest.

Hiccup sat next to the pond's edge and stared into the reflection. Once again Toothless' words kept echoing in his head. " _What does that mean. Who am I?,"_ Hiccup asked himself. He grabbed a rock and skipped it across the water hoping the sound of rock on water would clarify. But nothing did. Hiccup sat there for hours thinking and thinking until he couldn't think anymore.

"GAAAHHH!" yelled Hiccup getting up and punching the nearest tree and causing the bark to crack. He punched it again and again until his fists became bloody and he needed to wash them off in the river behind him. But once he let the water rush over his fingers he heard something.

 _Crack_

There it was again. It was as if something was crushing every leaf and twig under its feet.

Hiccup jumped up to his feet and looked around until he saw it. 2 blue eyes were watching him from outside the cove. His forest green met with ocean blue and they stared at each other, lingering for multiple minutes until the eyes turned away and a figure ran away.

Hiccup rushed out of the cove and to follow the figure. Whoever it was had speed that rivaled Hiccup's and knew how to use it. Hiccup chased and chased until he was at the edge of the forest and was standing on a tall hill that looked over a city Hiccup hadn't seen for quite a while. " _Rome,"_ thought Hiccup. The city was just as it was all those years ago. He wouldn't let himself come back from fear of remembering the worst day of his life and now it was returning. The memory long locked away was now rising and flooding Hiccup's brain. He grabbed his head and backed away with closed eyes into the forest and putting Rome behind him.

"Who are you," said a female voice ahead of Hiccup causing him to stop.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at a girl wearing a dark blue tunic with a silver bracelet on each arm. Her ears were pierced with silver earings holding gold gems and a matching necklace hung around her neck. She was taller than most woman Hiccup had seen and seemed to be around 5' 9". Her blonde hair was in a braid laid over the left shoulder with bangs covering her left eye, leaving only half of it visible. But the ocean blue orbs stared into Hiccup's as if an ocean wave was crashing into a forest of trees.

"I could ask you the same," said Hiccup. He put his thumbs in his pockets and kept his eyes from wandering and searching the girl's figure.

"I asked first but I admire your courage. Most wouldn't talk back to their princess," said the girl walking forward and looking up at Hiccup.

"Sorry i've been out of it for a while," said Hiccup bowing perfectly. "However that doesn't tell me who you are princess," he added.

The princess smiled and looked down at Hiccup. "I'm princess Astrid but most call me your highness which I hate so please don't," said Princess Astrid tapping Hiccup's head which he guessed meant rise.

Hiccup did so and nodded. "As you wish Astrid," he said smoothly gently holding her hand and kissing the knuckle and caused the girl to blush.

"You're a strange one," said Astrid curiously. However she smiled and gently pulled her hand. "I like it though. Now as I previously asked who are you?" she asked with slight force lining the tone of her voice.

HIccup was about to say something when the image of Toothless appeared in his mind. Just then he noticed it had gotten dark and there were the lights of candles coming this way. He thought back to the Astrid's question and remembered what he was told by Stormfly. " _Heart of a roman, Soul of a dragon. And there's only one dragon for me,"_ thought Hiccup before smiling and knowing his answer.

"I'm night fury, and we will meet again princess," said Hiccup before bowing once more and running away just as guards in armor and holding swords arrived around the princess.

* * *

"Princess please don't run off like that again," said the guard nearest to Astrid. He seemed worried to death but not about hers.

"Yes I'm fine," said Astrid staring in the direction Night fury had ran off. Something about him stuck. " _We will meet again,"_ she thought before walking away with the guards back to the palace. She didn't notice the green eyes watching from a distant shadow.

When Astrid and her guards left, the eyes walked out of into the moonlight and the eyes connected to the body of Toothless. "He's ready," said the man smiling and walking back home.

* * *

Hiccup got back home near midnight and walked inside to be met by Toothless standing next to Hiccup's unfinished plate. He didn't seem angry, happy, or anything emotional. This both scared and intrigued Hiccup.

"Toothless i'm sorry. You're right. I'm not ready," said Hiccup walking over to his plate and throwing away the left out scraps and washing the plates.

"You weren't ready but now you are," said Toothless helping Hiccup with the dishes and putting them away.

Hiccup tried to hide his smile but couldn't hide the happiness in his eyes. After doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, both Hiccup and Toothless walked upstairs and into Hiccup's room where everyone was waiting. Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug all smiled at Hiccup and stood in front of his bed, blocking the view of something sitting there.

Toothless lit a candle to illuminate the room and looked at Hiccup with something in his eye that made Hiccup know he had done something right. "Hiccup over the past 5 years you've grown and grown. There is still much to teach you and much for you to learn but first, you must do what you came here to do," said Toothless.

When the others moved aside Hiccup saw his black leather trunk with the swords crossed over his pillow. He walked to the trunk and gently picked it up but unlike the many times before, there was something inside aside from his swords, notebooks, and device prototypes. Something else made the trunk heavier but he didn't put it there.

"For the love of Neptune open it already!" said Hookfang impatiently which earned him an elbow in the gut from Meatlug and a slap from Stormfly. He shut up from then on.

Hiccup opened the box and looked inside. His eyes immediately lit up from seeing the object.

"You're ready Hiccup," said Toothless watching Hiccup put his hands inside the trunk and pull out the object.

* * *

 **MYSTERIOUS ENDING! But i'm pretty sure you can guess what was in the trunk. Also I don't promise anything about the chapter lengths or the fight-to-chapter ratio but there will be more fights coming. Also tell me if you want more Hicstrid. I ship it but this is an adventure FF with actions and I won't base the entire story on romance.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people i'm back again. YAY MORE WHEN IN ROME! Before I start this just thanks for the support so far. I know it's not a lot compared to other fanfictions or authors but to me it's a lot. Heck i'm just a 13 year old introvert nerd so for me this means a lot. But enough of the sentimental stuff. It's time for Hiccup's first gladiator fight and for some faces to return but will they recognize the new face?**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!," yelled Alvin from the center of the coliseum. He smiled and boomed his voice, making sure each and every person in the infrastructure heard him. "Welcome to today's gladiator match," he continued earning a roar of approval and anticipation from the crowd.

"Today we have a very special tribute to the emperor and his beautiful niece, daughter, and son," said Alvin looking up to the royalty in question. In the imperial box sat the emperor comfortably sprawled out on his lounge chair and eating ripe fruits. His grey hair dominated a large proportion of his head while slightly covering his green eyes. He wore a clean white toga with a simple silver cuff on each wrist and golden brown sandals on his feet. This was Emperor Oswald the agreeable and he is said to be the best emperor Rome has ever seen. Many have high hopes that his son, Dagur, would be the same.

Dagur was Oswald's only son and heir to the empire. He was a well built boy and could rival the best of gladiators if not for his father's rule against letting royalty fight. Unlike his father, Dagur wore a dark brown tunic with matching armor plates on his shoulders, legs, and a leather chestplate covering his torso. On his back was a black battleaxe with carvings of purple electricity running down the hilt that ended with the head of a dark blue dragon. He named the weapon "Skrill" from the legendary beast his father had read about to him as a child. His red hair was kept in an upward style like the swirling flames of a fiery tornado. His green eyes seemed to dart from place to place, scaling up everyone he passed of whoever passed him. The only ones he didn't look over were the 2 women laying on their sofas and watching Alvin speak.

Heather was a raven haired girl with green eyes and fair skin. Her hair was kept in a braid similar to Astrid's and she was the same height as well. The two looked so much alike that if it hadn't been for the hair color they would've been switched at birth, birthdays, and any other time the 2 were in the same room without anyone noticing. However Heather was in a simple white toga with a green belt around to keep it in place while Astrid wore the same except for her belt was sky blue to match her earrings.

"Look alive kids," said Oswald smiling and waving to his people. Heather and Astrid did the same but as for Dagur he just stared daggers at anyone who looked his way.

"Your highness, please allow me to proceed with the festivities in honor of your birthday," said Alvin happily and now looking up at the emperor.

Oswald smiled and nodded before sitting back down and biting into a sweet strawberry.

"You saw the emperor! Let's celebrate until the gods stop us!" yelled Alvin. As he walked away and out of the arena, the applause and cheering fans didn't cease to end. They didn't even know this would be a match for the ages.

* * *

"You're up," said Alvin standing in front of Snotlout, Eret, Tuffnut, and Tuffnut. They were each in their individual outfits for the match ahead.

The twins wore identical black and green metal helmets that covered their entire face except for a the slits allowing vision. On their bodies were green leather war skirts with black sandals as footwear and black metal arm armor. Tuffnut had one of the left and Ruffnut had one on the right but she had on an extra layer of leather protection to cover her chest. Their weapons of choice were shields and a mace. One in each twin's hand.

Snotlout wore a black war skirt that went down to his knees and a red leather chest armor that covered his upper arms and chest but not his stomach. A big battle axe was in his hand that looked almost the same as Dagur's except the hilt was ended with a griffin head instead of a dragon's and the carvings were flames opposed to Dagur's lightning. A nasty grin was splattered across his face, eager for some action.

Last was Eret who wore the least amount of armor. He was in nothing but brown sandals, a matching war skirt, and copper bands around his left wrist. His weapon of choice was a gladius with a grey blade, white hilt and black edges. Eret was a show off and he was going to do just that.

As other gladiators of all sizes, ages, and races walked to surround Alvin one stood away from the group and was silent. The man was dressed different than the others.

He was in dark brown and black leather from head to toe. The black and brown helmet on his face covered everything except his eyes and a small amount of hair that sprouted out from the bottom part of the helmet. They were greener than a forest full of trees and seemed to be hiding something. On the left shoulder was a red dragon that seemed to be circling itself. The tail was a dark grey that made it stand out compared to the rest of the dragon. The left gauntlet held a dagger in a small compartment and on his back were 2 identical swords crossing each other in their sheathes. Whoever this person was, he seemed like someone to fear.

"Hey Night Flurry," said Snotlout mockingly, "Hope you last long enough for me to wail on you." His friends laughed and a few of the other gladiators joined in as well. But they immediantly hushed when the man spoke.

"Hope you last long enough for me to sew that mouth shut," retorted the man without looking away from Snotlout's now enraged eyes.

"Watch yourself you lit-" began Snotlout before Eret put his arm out in front of him followed by Snotlout's silence.

"Wait until the doors open brother. Then we'll see what this Night Fury is made of," said Eret scaling up Night Fury and grinning.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone. It's the emperor's birthday so today do your best. And if no blood is shed today each and every one of you shall lose your heads," said Alvin before walking away to pull down a lever that made the iron gate rise and the gladiators escape. He turned to watch the last gladiator leave but instead was stuck staring at the eyes of Night Fury. A chill instantly ran down the man's spine and caused him to stagger a little. When he reclaimed his composure the Night Fury was in the arena and paying no attention to Alvin at all.

"Something not right about that one," muttered Alvin. He pushed the lever up and walked away from the gates to resume his duties.

* * *

Night Fury walked onto the sand and stone floor with the other gladiators and looked up at the emperor, his children, and niece. His eyes met with Astrid's and he was glad the mask hid his blush. There eyes bet for a few moments before Night Fury turned to the emperor and bowed along with pressing his left fist against his open right palm, causing many quizzical looks to come his way. " _Time to make a show,"_ thought Night Fury as he stood straight and watched as the other gladiators began arming themselves and getting into battle positions.

"Release the beasts!" yelled Dagur quickly and the annoyance on his face was clear to everyone.

As soon as the words were uttered, multiple black gates have risen and ferocious animals were released. Lions, tigers, bears, and even a few birds running on 2 legs, they looked especially annoyed. Each animal had been fed meager amounts of food and all of them were angry, hungry, and searching for food. Armored, weaponized, food.

"Hey Fury," yelled a voice behind Night Fury making the boy turn around just in time to dodge an axe swipe from Snotlout. He jumped back a couple feet and stared down at Snotlout and his cocky grin.

"You haven't soiled yourself yet. This'll be fun," said Snotlout grinning and running towards Night Fury with axe in hand.

" _I've been waiting 5 years for this,"_ Night Fury thought as he got into a fighting stance and waited. Snotlout got closer and closer and swung but it was stopped mid swing when Night Fury grabbed Snotlout's wrists and headbutt the boy. He kicked Snotlout onto the ground and pulled the swords from their sheathes easily and cracked his neck. "Come on Snotlout, stop messing around," mocked Night Fury trying to enrage and anger the boy and it was working.

Snotlout wiped blood from his forehead and eyes after catching his breath and standing up. He was about to charge Night Fury again but a lion pounced on him, attracted by the smell of blood. Snotlout screamed as the lion dug his teeth deep into his shoulder and sank each slaw into his chest. While he was in pain the crowd was in joy and cheered for more bloodshed, more pain, more Night Fury.

"Give them a show," said Night Fury before hearing the whistle of a blade cutting through air and jumped over the arcing weapon and its user. He landed behind Eret and had each blade dangerously close to his neck and added pressure by the second.

"You're better than you look," said Eret impressed but still angered about his brother's embarrassment and pain, "but that skill isn't enough," he finishes. Eret pulled a dagger out of his war skirt and swung at Night Fury who narrowly dodged and moved his swords to block another swing from Eret's gladius.

Night Fury narrowed his eyes and cursed himself for being so caught up in enjoying Snotlout's pain. While it was well deserved, there were more than just the 2 of them in this arena.

The gladiators stared at each other with fire in their eyes and grins on their lips. They pushed each other back and followed by multiple swipes at each other. Metal clashed against metal and blade met skin but only one was harmed. Eret had a line of blood running down his cheek and a wide cut down his chest. He staggered back and fell to one knee and looked up just in time to watch Night Fury roundhouse kick the side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground unmoving but breathing..

"I'm not a walking fishbone anymore," said Night Fury watching as a bear ran over to Eret and mauled him all over with claws and teeth. He flinched when the sound of bone breaking filled the colosseum and looked up at the people in the crowds cheering, cringing, and having a good time.

Night Fury smiled under his mask and watched the other gladiators. Some lay dead on the ground and others fought one another, but the weirdest were the twins riding on the back of identical ostriches and heading straight for a certain leather armored gladiator with green eyes.

With Ruffnut on the right and Tuffnut on the left, they charged the ostriches at Night Fury and swung their maces around. Each gaining velocity with each spin and they swung at Night Fury's head but the ostriches made a cloud of dust rise up from the ground at the exact moment the maces hit something.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed and looked at the dust cloud, waiting for it to pass and reveal Night Fury's dead body. However when the dust parted there was no body nor anything else. Everyone was shocked by this but their attentions were immediately caught but a whistle echoing the arena floor. Heads turned and there stood Night Fury unscathed and wiping the blood off his blades while leaning against the colosseum wall.

"Missed me," said Night Fury before sheathing his swords and grabbing 2 throwing daggers from the back of his waist. He ran towards the twins and slid on his knees under them before throwing the daggers through their unarmored shoulders and into the ostrich heads. The twins became pinned to the dead animals and they both fell to the ground. Night Fury stood and walked over to the twins, watching them cower in fear at the Night Fury.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both soiled themselves and screamed in fear and pain as Night Fury grabbed the knives and tore them out. He put them back in their compartments on the back of his waist and kicked the screaming twins hard in the chest, causing both to fall unconscious.

Night Fury was the last one standing and everyone else was either dead, or nobody knew. So he needed to give something special and there he saw his chance.

The animals all stared at him and growled but soon hushed along with the crowd. Night Fury walked to a black maned lion and kneeled with his head down. He extended his palm and closed his eyes hoping that he wouldn't lose a hand.

The lion walked near Night Fury and growled gently before pressing his nose against the palm and swaying his tail.

The crowd was astonished and still as Night Fury tamed the animal then a single person began chanting "Night Fury, Night Fury, Night Fury". It caused a domino effect of chanting, applauding, and cheering. Even Dagur was smiling and excited.

"Now that is a gladiator!" yelled Dagur happily and running to the imperial box edge and jumped off it and onto the ground.

"Dagur!" yelled Oswald worried and standing on his feet. "Guards get him," he said yelling at the guards worriedly.

Heather rolled her eyes at her brother and cursed about him being as dumb as a headless chicken but Astrid's eyes never left Night Fury's. Something told the girl that they've met before but she didn't know where.

Dagur ran up to Night Fury with an obvious smile on his face. "You are amazing! A gladiator, a beast tamer, and an all around mystery! Who are you? I must know," said Dagur excitedly.

Night Fury stood still after Dagur's words and turned to the crowd. In the top top row at the back of the colosseum sat Toothless watching closely. Their eyes met and Toothless nodded, giving the ok.

Night Fury looked at Dagur and bowed to him as he did before. "As you wish," he said before standing straight up and taking the helmet off. Slowly, the auburn haired man's face became visible to all. "I am Night Fury, but you shall learn my true name soon," said Hiccup smiling.

The crowd cheered and hollered for more but Oswald stood up and silenced all of them. "ENOUGH!" he boomed, letting his voice fill the air. "My son shall not be fighting as long as I live. Night Fury you are an excellent warrior and I hope to see you again," said Oswald glaring at his son and nodding towards Alvin who walked onto the field with his workers to carry the bodies out and put the beasts back in their cages. Every beast except the one Hiccup had tamed for it was growling and snapping at everyone, even though there was meat throws into its cage.

Hiccup walked to the beast and held his hand out towards the lion who in turn calmed and pressed his nose against Hiccup's hand. "I'll be taking this one with me," said Hiccup taking a small pouch of gold out from a hidden compartment and giving it to Alvin.

Alvin looked in the pouch and went wide eyed. "Let him have the beast, we got our pay and more," said Alvin walking away with the rest of the workers and closing the beast cages.

Hiccup smiled and scratched under the lion's chin. "I'll name you sharpshot," said Hiccup and getting a lick across the face in return. "Gahh! That probably doesn't wash out," mumbled Hiccup. He tied a rope around Sharpshot's neck and left the colosseum with him.

After walking through the maze of tunnels and turns that was underneath the colosseum, Hiccup finally got to the streets and was walking away from the crowd of people exiting until he felt a tug on his arm. Hiccup stopped and turned to see a short, blonde haired girl in a blue tunic and messy hair running down her back that stopped at the waist. However the most noticeable thing about the girl were her big bouncing breasts that jiggled with each step.

"The princess would like a word with you," said the girl smiling and giving Hiccup a parchment with simple elegant handwriting on it.

 _Night Fury. Please meet me in the forest like before. Also don't become mesmerized by Camicazi's figure. Many men do but you seem… different._

Hiccup read the parchment and put it in a pocket on his right hip. "Thank you Camicazi, tell the princess the i'll be there at midnight like before," said Hiccup before kissing Camicazi's hand and walking away with Sharpshot. He heard a squeal behind him and smiled. This day was getting better by the second.

* * *

While Hiccup was heading home with his new pet, Astrid had her own plans for the day. After the battles she went straight to her room once they had gotten back to the palace. For the rest of the day until nightfall, Astrid had been reading any and every book on techniques, weaponry, and armor she had. Nothing showed anything close to what Hiccup had been wearing or using. Something was different about him and she was determined to find out.

When nightfall came every book, scroll, and notebook had been thoroughly scanned but still nothing seemed to help. Astrid sighed and looked out the window and saw the full moon at its peak at the top of the sky, letting her know how close it was to midnight.

Hurrying, Astrid went straight to her closet and changed from the elegant toga and earrings and into the clothes she was most comfortable in. A red long sleeved shirt with a darker red hood, a brown battle skirt that stopped right above her knees, light brown leggings, and matching leather gauntlets that ran from her elbow down and covered everything except the fingers, a black belt with small spikes jutting out from it, and a simple battle axe held to her back by a long leather strap she kept around her torso. The maiden's feet were covered by red wool boots that stopped halfway between the knee and ankle. She pulled the hood up and was about to sneak out into the night but the sound of her door opening and closing made her stop and stay still. " _Crap,"_ she thought as she spun around with axe in hand and ready to knock out whoever came inside only to see her cousin, Heather.

"You're not going alone again" said Heather smiling and pulling a cloth mask up that covered the bottom half of her face. She too had shed the elegant clothing for something much more comfortable. Heather stood in a dark brown sleeveless leather vest and had on a black long sleeved shirt underneath with a hood attached. Each wrist had a metal guard and a single metal plate protected her right shoulder. Her legs were hidden behind a grey battle skirt and darker grey leggings underneath. Soft cotton boots covered her feet and stopped any sound of footsteps from being heard. Finally a long metal shaft with leaf-like metal blades connect to each end was strapped safely to her back.

"You always have to tag along don't you?" Astrid asked annoyed but slightly happy she wouldn't be alone.

"Yes I do. Also you're not keeping a mysterious new gladiator all to yourself," replied Heather grinning and walking to Astrid;s side.

Astrid blushed and rolled her eyes knowing it would be impossible to get rid of Heather and jumped from the window with her cousin following. Unseen and unheard, the girls climbed down the palace wall on vines and ran away into the nearby forest.

Unknown to both, the empire was changing that night and it wasn't a good one.

* * *

Dagur walked through the palace followed by his personal guards. He stopped at his father's study and looked at the guards, giving them the signal to stand guard and net absolutely nobody in. "Time to give father his present," said Dagur before kicking the door open and walking inside.

Oswald was laying on his lounge chair and eating strawberries while reading documents from his generals and senators. He put down the scroll and stood up to greet his son. "Hello Dagur. I thought this was your hunting night?" said Oswald curious and meeting his son a few feet away from the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about the gladiators," said Dagur taking an apple and biting into it before walking around his father and sitting on the bed. He swallowed the part of apple bitten off and continued, "Primarily me being able to fight in it,"

"Son we have talked about this. Those gladiators are killers, murderers, and don't care who you are in the arena. To them you're just another name on their list of lives ended," said Oswald sternly and sighing. He walked to his son and sat down, hoping to help his son see clearly.

"Yes yes I know this father and that's precisely why I want to do it! I want to prove to them and myself that i'm the strongest, that i'm much more than a simple prince. I want to become known as Dagur the Deranged!" said Dagur happily and standing. The look in his eyes told Oswald that he was completely serious.

"Dagur you are no-" began Oswald before feeling a dagger being pressed against his throat.

"You really should pick your words more wisely Father. Or someone would take them literally," Dagur said with a devious grin. He kept eating away at the apple until nothing was left but the core.

"You dare raise a weapon to your father!?" yelled Oswald angrily and standing up towering over his son.

"Oh dear father, do sit down," said Dager grinning and kicking Oswald off his feet then cutting his ankles but not without covering the man's mouth to muffle the screams of pain.

Oswald struggled against his son. The weight and pain was sapping his strength and weakening the emperor. His eyes scattered the room looking for a way to save himself but there was nothing except Dagur's cold, deadly eyes.

"Oh father I did hope you would see the era of your ways soon. Well now you'll have all of eternity to do it," said Dagur before driving the weapon into his Father's throat and dragging it sideways, killing the man and covering his previously clean toga in red blood. Dagur pulled the blade out before standing and staring down at his father's corpse. Everything went silent for a few moments before Dagur smiled proudly and laughed.

For the next 30 minutes Dagur made the entire room look like it was robbed. Everything was broken or tossed over, blood splattered the floor, the knife was still in Oswald's neck with his lifeless eyes staring straight at his son. Dagur tried to let out all his excitement and replace it with fake dread. After making sure it looked like he was truly sad, it was time to wrap it all up.

"Guards guards! Please come now! My Father's been murdered by a thief!" yelled Dagur kneeling at his father's side. Just then he saw 2 figures move away from the palace and towards the forest. " _This just keeps getting better,"_ thought Dagur as the guards burst open the doors and stared down at Dagur and his dead father.

"Please go! The culprits are headed towards the forest," Dagur sobbed pointing at the window. His eyes were red and puffy and tears left their marks on his cheeks. He watched as the guards nodded and marched out of Oswald's office and towards the forest. Dagur turned his head to Oswald and smiled before closing the eyelids.

"Goodbye father," whispered Dagur before getting up off his feet and walking out of the office with his personal guards in tow.

* * *

 **BLOODSHED! Unfortunately it was only one person but hey it's Hiccup and he was taught to be Hiccup, not a murderer…. yet. Well for now that's all and thanks again for the encouragement to go on.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! However I will warn you…. I am sick so if the story starts kinda iffy sorry. Also I had somewhat of writer's block I think it's called? I'm not sure. Whatever thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

Hiccup sat with his back against a tall tree and Sharpshot sleeping at his side. The ferocious looking beast was surprisingly calm and docile once you earned his trust as many animals are. They had been waiting for the past hour with no signs of Astrid nor Camicazi. Hiccup was starting to lose hope.

As Hiccup ate his last piece of bread and was getting ready to leave, Sharpshot's ears perked up and he jumped to his feet growling and facing away from Hiccup.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked concerned and reaching for his swords. The night had been quiet and peaceful so when Sharpshot did something like this, it's not a good sign.

Sharpshot roared and lunged at something behind a pair of trees. Something tall, blonde, and squeaking.

Hiccup stopped and blinked curiously before smiling and putting his swords down. Hiccup closed in on Sharpshot and saw him pinning down Astrid and growling at her. But what came next made him stop in his tracks and go wide eyed.

Astrid closed her eyes and turned away from Sharpshot but instead of shivering in fear, she put out her right palm and stayed still, just as Hiccup had done in the colosseum. Sharpshot slowly stopped growling and pressed his nose against Astrid's palm and purring.

"Someone's made a new friend," said Hiccup smiling and petting Sharpshot's mane making the lion purr even more and get off Astrid.

"Yes it seems I have," said Astrid happily. She stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off her clothing before taking down the hood and letting her braid fall over her shoulder. Astrid looked up at Hiccup and blushed. The moonlight behind Hiccup made him look more powerful and dominant but it also gave Astrid a clearer look at his face. The scar on his chin, the messy auburn hair, and the deep forest green eyes. Suddenly Astrid was lost in them until a cough from behind brought her back.

Astrid and Hiccup turned and looked at the cougher and saw Heather smiling and looking back at them. "Sorry to interrupt but I didn't want to be left out. I'm Heather," she said with her hand out towards Hiccup.

He held her hand and leaned forward to gently kiss Heather's knuckle but didn't notice the blush or shiver that followed. "I'm Hi- Night Fury," said Hiccup catching himself. His eyes glanced to the side and saw Sharpshot giving him a look that said " _Really?"_ and licking his paw.

"Ok, now what's your actual name?" said Heather with her eyes narrowed. Her green eyes penetrating Hiccup's and hoping for him to crack like a nut but instead he stood his ground and didn't look away.

"My name to you is Night Fury," said Hiccup sternly.

Heather kept at it for a moment longer before looking away and stepping back. " _Weird, most guys would've cracked easily or would've needed to be seduced but this not him,"_ Heather thought before shrugging it off and smiling. "Ok then Night Fury, then it's nice to meet you," said Heather kindly and losing the icy tone from before.

"Same to you, but Astrid why did you want to meet?" Hiccup said curiously and now turning his eyes from Heather to Astrid who was leaning back against a tree and petting Sharpshot. They seem to have gotten well acquainted while the others were talking. But once her name was spoken the blonde beauty turned her attention from the beast to the gladiator.

"I wanted to know where you learned to fight like that. Nobody in the empire has ever done anything close to the techniques you do especially taming a lion," said Astrid. She stood up and walked to Hiccup and crosses her arms over her chest with a serious look on her face. "So Night Fury, who or where did you learn this?"

Hiccup smiled and rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up with something. He came up with nothing and sighed getting ready to tell the truth. But as his mouth opened so did Sharpshot's with yet another growl.

" _Saved by the growl,"_ thought Hiccup. He silently thanked the gods and grabbed his swords and unsheathed them. Everything was quiet aside from Sharpshot's growling then a coordinated marching and cracking twigs began echoing through the forest and towards the foursome.

"Get behind me and stay hidden," said Hiccup sternly and looking at Astrid and Heather.

"No," replied Heather and Astrid simultaneously while pulling out their weapons. They stood at Hiccup's side and stayed there with their hoods up and weapons in hand.

Hiccup sighed and grabbed both girls, catching them by surprise. With them squirming and wiggling on his shoulders, Hiccup put them down on Sharpshot's back and tied their hands to his collar.

"Sharpshot take them to the house and keep them there," said Hiccup before running away and hearing Sharpshot's padded feet run away with the constant complaining of Astrid and Heather on his back.

Hiccup ran towards the marching until he heard it stop. He climbed into a nearby tree and perched on the branch. Below him were 9 palace guards standing in 2 columns of 4 in identical red and black iron armor and brown spiked helmets. But one guard caught Hiccup's eye more than the rest.

Leading the group was a big man clad in white stone plate armor with curped spikes protruding from the shoulders, elbows, knees, and smaller spikes running down the sides. A matching white helmet covered all of his face and red lenses covered the eyes. In one hand was a long whip that looked to be made of a human spine with blood staining the edges and attached to the hip was a red mace covered in sharp deadly spiked. This guard was the largest of the group in both height and muscle and Hiccup guessed he was the leader.

" _Well that doesn't seem friendly,"_ thought Hiccup as he watched from below.

"C-captain," said one guard cowardly walking up to the guard in white, "We've found footprints leading deeper into the forest." The guard took a torch from the guard behind him and lowered it safely above the ground to show the captain sets of footprints.

The captain grunted in a deep vicious voice causing the other guards to flinch and take a few steps back. "Follow," said the captain before walking in a different direction than the footprints. However none of the others seemed to want to stop him as they followed the footprints with a slightly more chipper mood than before.

" _Wow. And I thought Hookfang was bad,"_ thought Hiccup to himself. He watched the captain for a small while before jumping after the other guards and stopping when they huddled around something. Hiccup could see the object glimmering in the torchlight and knew exactly what it was.

A guard picked up the object and revealed a sparkling blue earring. Dirty and slightly misshapen but that'll happen when a full grown lion pounces upon the wearer.

"Didn't this belong to the princess?" asked a guard looking around at the others.

Before anyone could answer, all the torches went out and they jumped up with their swords pulled out.

"Who's there!?" yelled a guard anxiously and fearfully. His eyes went left and right randomly, searching for any sign of movement. He turned and saw the guard to his left drop to his feet and be pulled into the dark forest screaming.

"Help me!" yelled the guard before silence followed. The same happened with another guard, and another, and another until there was only 1 left. And he was shaking in his now soggy boots.

The last guard cowered back until his back was pressed up against a tree and his sword was facing away from him towards the empty space.

"You know you really shouldn't be playing with those," said Hiccup from above the guard before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into the hollow tree. Hiccup's hand covered the guard's mouth and stopped any screaming from escaping while a liquid covered needle scraped the side of his neck, causing the guard to fall into a deep slumber. After, Hiccup carefully put the needle back in it's case and laid the guard inside of the tree. "Aww they're so precious when they're sleeping," whispered Hiccup mockingly and climbing out of the tree.

Just before Hiccup could turn away and walk home, his back lit aflame with pain and he fell to his knee. Whatever had his him his deep and hard enough to knock the swords off his back and completely tear through their leather sheaths. The hiss of bone cutting through air made Hiccup turn his head and see the captain standing a few yards away with his spine whip in hand.

"Thief… Screaming Death…. kill" said the captain Screaming Death. He whirled the whip around like a lasso before flicking it through the air for another cut on Hiccup. But he was too slow.

Hiccup rolled out of the way and picked up the sheaths while pulling out each sword in one swift motion. "Come at me stone stalker," said Hiccup trying to ignore the pain. His legs were slightly trembling from the pain so this would not be an easy battle.

Screaming Death let out a loud scream that sounded like 100 banshees watching the apocalypse unfold. He repeatedly flicked the whip at Hiccup and missed every time but only by a hair's width. However with each flick of the whip, Hiccup jumped back or to the side and further opened his wound, causing him to bleed out onto the ground.

"Scream…" said Screaming Death as he flicked the whip in random directions and hit Hiccup's cheek, arms, legs, and stomach each time. Dark blobs were beginning to form on Hiccup's shirt from the bloody wounds and it was now nothing but shreds of cloth.

Hiccup fell to his knee breathing heavily and putting his hand over the deepest wound on his side. He stared down his opponent and clenched his jaw, knowing Screaming Death wasn't just going to let up easily. Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he stood, now with an idea in mind that could either save his life or end it permanently. " _I've never been good at luck but…. let's try it now,"_ thought Hiccup determined and angered.

Screaming Death grunted in an annoyed tone. "Scream. You scream to death," he said in a darker tone than before and putting away the whip. Now in hand was the mace and just like the whip, it had blood staining it. Hiccup guessed he got the name Screaming Death for a reason and that seemed to be it. Screaming Death charged Hiccup with the mace held high and immense strength to back it up.

Hiccup ran towards the charging captain and slid on his knees, narrowly dodging the mace's spikes from making a hole in his face. When Screaming Death's mace hit the ground Hiccup spun around and roundhouse kicked the larger man's face, making him fall to the ground and shake his head violently.

"Come on, give me all you got," said Hiccup grinning and running away from his momentarily fallen opponent. Hiccup didn't even need to look back to know that the heavy breathing and sounds of foot hitting ground was Screaming Death. After a few minutes of running and tiring Screaming Death out, Hiccup stopped running in a big bare field covered in rocks and grey stones instead of the lush forest greenery.

The Screaming Death grunted angrily and let out a loud ear shattering battle cry. He came at Hiccup with all he had now. Swinging left, right, up, down, any direction Hiccup was in so did the mace. Each hit made contact with Hiccup's swords that blocked the full impact but kept sending the boy staggering back a few steps.

" _Just a little more,"_ thought Hiccup through the pain and throbbing head. He took a step back and crossed his swords' blades like an X and blocked the full force of Screaming Death's mace along with his weight behind it. The strength was almost enough to send Hiccup to the ground with both arms broken but he wouldn't let it. Hiccup held strong and kept the mace at bay without looking away from Screaming Death's red, fiery eyes. Suddenly Hiccup felt the force weaken little by little and it became easier to block. Now was his chance.

Hiccup moved both swords in a circular motion with the mace caught between them and double kicked Screaming Death's stomach, sending him back a few feet and the mace to slip from his hands. "I know how you got your name, now let me show you why I got mine," he said grinning with the full moon glowing behind him and illuminating the entire area.

Hiccup flipped the small switches on each sword's hilt and the blades glowed a dim red before becoming set aflame entirely. These were the inferno blades, and they burned with the rage of Hiccup's past. Nothing could stop them, not even the strongest metal and definitely not white, stone armor.

Hiccup ran towards Screaming Death and sliced down across his chest, cutting straight through the armor and deep into flesh. Screaming Death let out a cry of pain and anger then tried to parry with his mace but Hiccup dodged easily and sliced the mace in half from the hilt and cut a finger off in the motion. Screaming Death held his now bleeding hand while his missing fingers rolled away, leaving a bloody trail behind.

Screaming Death let out something close to a growl and lunged at Hiccup but he was too slow and tired. Hiccup jumped above the Screaming Death and cut a deep, burning line down the spine and immobilized his opponent. He landed beside Screaming Death and dug both swords into his shoulders before flipping off the switches and stopping the infernos.

"Who sent you?" Hiccup asked. He crouched down in front of the Screaming Death and looked at his eyes, his real eyes. The lenses had broken during the battle and now Hiccup saw the dark, soulless black orbs of his opponent.

Screaming Death let out a chuckle lined with pain and looked at Hiccup. "The emperor has been killed and his son has taken the throne. The murderers were seen to be running away into forest but now I know it was you. The Night Fury, Rome's best gladiator and murderer," he said followed by a loud maniacal laugh.

Hiccup was flabbergasted by the news and couldn't stop thinking about Astrid and Heather. " _Is that why they were meeting with me? To set me up?"_ he thought with a confused head and wide eyes. However those eyes didn't notice a whip flying through the air to cut a long gash down his left leg and hitting the bone. He fell over screaming and holding his now bloodied leg. Pain and anger overwhelmed Hiccup and he saw Screaming Death crawling towards him. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast.

Just then a memory found its way into Hiccup's mind and blocked everything out. Hiccup watched with his third eye as his father stood still and watched his only son be taken away to his death. The look in his father's eyes, the lack of any regrets, the absolute absence of love for his son was practically emitting straight from Stoick's eyes. Those same eyes haunted Hiccup each and every night ever since he left and now they burned just as intensely into Hiccup. Then something snapped.

Hiccup was suddenly overwhelmed with some kind of immense force. It filled him with strength and got rid of the pain from. The only thing left was a desire to destroy and a bloodlust Hiccup had never experienced before. Now that he was back to reality, the rage and bloodlust was directed straight towards Screaming Death.

Screaming Death crawled towards Hiccup and pinned him down. His big armored stone hands tightened their grip around Hiccup's neck and tried to stop the airflow. His eyes blazed with anger but Hiccup saw the fear deep inside them. And when Screaming Death looked into Hiccup's eyes he almost fell back. In Hiccup's eyes weren't the previous determination and hopefulness but instead, they were dark and lacked any emotion aside from pure unbridled rage. It was as if Hiccup was another person.

"Time to scream," Hiccup said with a muffled voice. He put his hands behind Screaming Death and grabbed each hilt of the swords that were still stuck in the man's shoulders. His hands positioned themselves perfectly and Hiccup flipped the switch, causing the blades to set on fire and to cut through any remaining skin or veins. Screaming Death screamed and let go of Hiccup's neck and pushed the boy away but unfortunately tearing the burning blades deeper and straight through his shoulders. He was now on his back holding each shoulder and trying to stop the blood from escaping.

Hiccup stood and grinned down at Screaming Death. "Come on. You can be louder," he said darkly and swinging his swords around. Each swing made Screaming Death cower back in fear. Hiccup kept walking forward and forced his opponent back more and more until Screaming Death was pinned with his back to a tree. His eyes scattered left and right, looking for any escape but there wasn't one. Tonight he would be the one screaming.

With a single swift swing, Hiccup sliced his burning swords through each of Screaming Death's arms, cutting them clean off at the elbow and watching Screaming Death scream in pain and breaking in spirit. A flaming metal tip near his throat hushed the captain and made him stare up at Hiccup. "You will die a disgrace to warriors and gladiators everywhere," he said coldly and narrowing his eyes. "Goodbye Screaming Death," Hiccup finished before swinging both swords and decapitating Screaming Death. The cuts were cauterized and didn't bleed but the bones were still clearly visible.

As soon as the head rolled along the ground and to Hiccup's feet, he instantly felt despicable. The rage from before was gone and it now felt more like a faint memory than a strong emotion. Of all the emotions being felt, none of them were regret. Anger, sadness, confusion. They were all clouding and scattered around Hiccup's head but at the back of it only one thing was certain. He didn't regret killing Screaming Death at all and he never would.

* * *

Astrid sat quietly in the guest room with Heather sleeping soundly in the bed. Stormfly had said they could stay the night and as long as they wanted but she still didn't feel completely comfortable. She looked down at the lion sleeping and gently pet his mane, listening to the soft purr of the beast.

Astrid stared out the window and watched the surrounding forest, hoping for any sign of hiccup. " _Something bad happened, I know it,"_ she thought sadly. Images of Hiccup dead and alone crept their way into her head, clouding any hope of his return. A gentle nudge brought her back to reality and she looked down to see Sharpshot's head in her lap nuzzling against her. "I'm fine. Thanks," she said happily and petting the lion.

Sharpshot purred loudly and nuzzled his head against her closer. Then his ears twitched and he froze, staring at the window with a confused look.

"Sharpshot?" Astrid asked. She got up and walked over to the window. Nothing seemed weird and out of the ordinary except a few bushes rustling. When she took a closer look Astrid saw Hiccup, bloodied and beaten, limping away from the forest and towards the house.

Astrid shot up with Sharpshot and ran out of the room with the lion in tow. She ran downstairs and past Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang sitting at the table eating dinner. She only saw a glimpse of their surprised faces before running outside to Hiccup but she was too late.

Hiccup was unconscious and on the ground bleeding. Astrid stepped forward but stopped when Toothless walked out of the forest with furious speed and ran to Hiccup's side. She watched as Toothless picked Hiccup up like he was nothing and draped the boy over his shoulders. Toothless' eyes caught Astrid's and she knew Hiccup was ok. She stepped aside and held the door open for Toothless to carry Hiccup inside and to his room.

Stormfly gasped and put both hands over her mouth when she saw Hiccup, Hookfang just stared wide eyed and angered, and Meatlug was on the verge of tears. She looked away and refused to look back.

"Who did this," Hookfang said angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"Not now Hook," said Stormfly putting her hand on the angered warrior's shoulder and calming him temporarily. She left the table and helped Toothless carry Hiccup up to his room.

Astrid said nothing and followed the conscious duo until they reached Hiccup's room when Toothless spoke.

"You stay," said Toothless without looking at the blonde and not losing the stern tone. He went inside with Stormfly and Hiccup. A few moments later Meatlug got herself upstairs and into Hiccup's room but not without saying something to Astrid.

"Please. It's hard for Toothless more than any of us. He'll make a full recovery, Hiccup and Toothless," Meatlug said. She walked inside the room and closed the door behind her without another word.

Sharpshot whimpered and nuzzled sadly against Astrid's thigh.

"It's ok. He'll make a full recovery," she whispered while fighting back the tears. She turned and left for the guest room without another word and shut her door.

Sharpshot took one last look at Hiccup's door and gave a gently tap at it with his nose. The lion turned away and left without another roar.

* * *

 **So sad ending. I hope you liked reading it and reading Hiccup kill the Screaming Death. I know for sure this is one of my favorite chapters so far and for all you Hicstrid shippers, don't worry. There's definitely more to come. Just so you know though I ship both Heather and Hiccup as well as Hiccup and Astrid... also if there's a ship for Heather and Hiccup please let me know cause I can't find it.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOO READERS. YOU ARE IN FOR AN EXCITING CHAPTER TODAY WITH BROMANCE, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, AND A POTENTIAL ENEMY FOR HICCUP. ENJOY THE STORY BUT REMEMBER, "WHO ARE YOU?"**

* * *

Hiccup woke up sore and weak. He felt pain all over but it was strongest in his head. The pounding and drumming of his brain wouldn't stop and he reached up to grip his hair gently. " _What happened? Last I remember was fighting the Screaming Death and trapping him at the swallow rocks. Then I ki-"_ Hiccup thought but not able to finish the thought. The images of last night began rolling in and filling in the gaps. His fight with the Screaming Death, the rage and anger that engulfed him, decapitating his opponent, and worst of all the absence of regret about it. He had ended a life, something he was taught to find so precious and irreplaceable. So why didn't he feel bad for taking another's?

Hiccup ignored the pain and slowly sat up. The throbbing and drumming intensified a hundredfold. He slowly turned his head left and right, scanning in the area. Hiccup now sit up in his bed surrounded by the walls and items that made up his room. Everything was in place and exactly like he left it except his swords were laid on his dresser and the clothes from last night were in a pile on the ground. Hiccup looked under the sheets and was glad that he wasn't completely nude. Granted the only thing covering his body was black trousers but for now they had to do.

Hiccup slowly got up and walked to his door. The wooden boards creaking beneath his feet. Before his hand even reached the door handle the door itself burst open and a big, black maned lion tackled Hiccup to the floor and painted his face with saliva. While it was a nice gesture it wasn't one Hiccup necessarily wanted at the moment but gladly accepted.

"Alright bud off," Hiccup said happily and pushing the lion away.

Sharpshot whimpered gently and pulled away slowly but brightened right back up when Hiccup wrapped his arms around the lion's mane and began scratching. He purred happily and practically melted in his master's arms with his tail swaying happily.

"Come on and help me down," Hiccup said. He kept his arm around Sharpshot on the way downstairs. Unfortunately he was tackled yet again but this time by a lioness of a different breed.

"What are you doing up! You should be in bed you idiot!" yelled an angry and happy Meatlug. She squeezed the air straight from his lungs. "Oh no! I'm sorry. Come on you need food," she apologized carrying the boy like a big baby. She sat Hiccup down at the table and put a plate full of bread and fruit in front of him.

"Thanks Meatlug," Hiccup said happily. He ate his meal and savored every bite like it was his last while sneakily feeding Sharpshot a few slices of fruit. After eating the food Hiccup noticed a few things. Mainly, where was everyone else?

"Hey Meatlug. Where's everyone else?" Hiccup asked. He turned his head to look at Meatlug but her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Meatlug what's wrong?" Hiccup continued now putting all his focus on Meatlug.

"Hiccup. We need to ta-" was all Meatlug could say before the door opened and revealed 3 sets of smiles.

"Hiccup you're ok!" yelled Astrid and Stormfly happily. They dropped their hunt of chickens and boar in Hookfang's already full arms and ran to the recovering boy. They almost pounced on him like Sharpshot had earlier but a dark scowl from Meatlug stopped them both in their tracks.

Astrid was the first to step forward and hug Hiccup. The boy flinched from Astrid's surprising strength but hugged her back just as, if not harder, than her. "I'm glad you're ok," she said happily and sitting next to Hiccup.

"Thanks but where were you? When I woke up everyone was gone except Sharpshot and Meatlug," Hiccup asked. The thought had been flying through Hiccup's maze of a mind for the past half hour and he was determined to get it answered.

Astrid was about to open her mouth and say something but Stormfly put her hand on the girl's shoulder and nodded against the action. Astrid sighed and nodded in agreeance. She turned back to Hiccup and smiled warmly."We just went hunting and Stormfly showed me around while you were asleep" she said with high enthusiasm but Hiccup could see the dread lining in each word.

" _What is she not telling me?"_ Hiccup thought before turning his gaze to Stormfly. She seemed to be the same and didn't show any signs of cracking or spilling anything. Seems like he'd have to find out later. "Ok then," Hiccup said returning his gaze to Astrid, "where's Heather? I told Sharpshot to bring both of you here," he said.

"She's out with Toothless in town. Apparently something's happening that has everyone in such a fuss," said Stormfly. She shrugged and went into the kitchen for some graped.

"What could be so important that everyone in Rome is having an uproar?" asked Hiccup. His eyes met Astrid's and he knew that this time she truthfully had no idea.

As if the gods had heard him call, Heather came in running through the doors and breathing hard. "Astrid! Dagur is emperor now and he blamed father's death on us!" she screamed. Everyone was standing and had a single thought in their heads.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Heather and a sleeping Hookfang yelled. Each with the same level of anger and each near a deadly weapon that was scattered around the house.

Heather sat next to her cousin and slowly removed the knife from her hand. "He's pronounced himself 'Dagur the Deranged' and has said that he'll savagely kill whoever killed father as well as put a bounty on the killer's head," Heather said. She pulled out two rolled up scrolls. Each with a sketch of a hooded female with their face shrouded in shadows. But what was clear were the weapons on each sketch's side. One had a war axe and the other had a long staff with a leaf-like blade. "Unfortunately for us, we're the prime suspects," Heather said. She looked up from the papers and saw even more anger and rage infused into everyone's faces.

"That scumbag! How could he blame this on us!?" Astrid yelled. Her anger was obvious and everyone was lucky there wasn't a knife in her grip.

"And you weren't in the palace at the time so sooner or later so you'll be prime suspects," said Stormfly. She was spinning a knife between her fingers as she always did when angry but this time, the knife flew through the air and stuck deep into a wooden wall. The wood surrounding the knife's deep cut created cracks and breaks in the wall.

Everyone was talking and arguing about how to go over this predicament. Everyone except Hiccup. He had been quiet and deep in thought but unlike his usual self, his thought process was now dark and vengeful. " _That rat eating liar! How could he even try to interfere with the lives of others and frame his own family in the process!"_ Hiccup thought angrily. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Heather or Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup, Are you ok?," Heather asked, bringing Hiccup back to Earth. She looked at Hiccup and instantly regretted it when she saw the previous hopeful and lively eyes turn cold, dark, and dangerous.

"I knew something was off about that idiot when I talked to him in the arena," Hiccup said angrily. He slammed his fist on the table and caused the entire thing to shake. Even Sharpshot whimpered softly and backed away noticing his master's distress.

"Hiccup?" said Meatlug worriedly. She was looking at Hiccup like he was a new person and in some ways, she was right. She scooted away in her seat without knowing to put some distance between herself and Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Hiccup the same way Meatlug was. She no longer saw the strong dependent, warrior but in his place was a darker, more bloodlusted being. A killer had been born last night and she refused to believe it was Hiccup but now, she refused to believe otherwise. " _So he did kill Screaming Death. I knew something was different about him but being able to take on one of the four fears!"_ Astrid thought. A sudden sense of fear overcame the girl and she stared deep into Hiccup's dark eyes.

"Hiccup calm down. We'll fix this. It won't end up like… him," Stormfly said. She walked over to the boy and laid her hand on his shoulder gently but he just shook it off.

"Him? You bring 'Him' up now! I won't let what happened to me happen to them too," Hiccup said before storming out of the house and headed straight for the forest ahead.

"Him?" asked Heather. Her eyes had been locked with Hiccup's and they seemed to darken most when "He" was involved.

Stormfly sat and sighed. She obviously dreaded thinking of this person as much as Hiccup but they needed to know. "It all began when 5 years ago.." Stormfly began with Heather and Astrid quietly listening.

* * *

Hiccup had been walking around the forest for the past hour. He was looking for something, anything to take his mind off Dagur and 'Him'. " _Come on. Don't even think about him. He is no longer family,"_ Hiccup thought angrily. He kept telling himself that until he was on top of a tall grassy hill that overlooked the city of Rome. From here he could see the farmland, the palace, and even the colloseum in the center of the city. Hiccup loved the sight of Rome and how it had evolved in the years, each and every part vital to the next. But this time he only stared at one spot. A single plot of farmland, many miles away but easily distinguishable with Hiccup's eagle-like eyes.

Hiccup stood there motionless, staring at the Haddock farm. It looked exactly as he had left it. Horses roaming the fields, sheep roamed the grass looking for food, and cattle laid in the morning sun. It all looked so peaceful and so happy. That was until He came.

A big man with a red beard and equally fiery hair walked out of the barn, hauling large logs of wood. He seemed to be tired and was working the entire day. Hiccup could tell he was angered by something and wasn't in a good mood from how not a single animal would come within a few feet of the man. Each step made livestock run in the other direction, even the lazy cattle moves out of the man's way.

Hiccup watched and watched until he couldn't anymore. The memories that had been locked away and dormantly sleeping were now fully awake and breaking through all of Hiccup's mental barriers. He had to get out of there. Hiccup's feet seemed to know now wasn't a good place to be standing and Hiccup was back in the forest within a matter of seconds.

"That big idiot doesn't even regret selling me, let alone miss me!" Hiccup yelled angered and saddened. He punched the closest tree and felt the pain run through his bare knuckle but it was nothing compared to the internal tear widening within. "To him I was nothing but a useless, worthless, idiotic fishbone. Well who am I now huh? WHO AM I NOW STOICK!?" he yelled out loud before attacking the tree with a flurry of punches and kicks. Eventually the bark couldn't take it and broke, causing Hiccup's exposed hand to break straight through the tree and create a fist-sized hole within.

"That's not what I taught you," said a voice from behind Hiccup but he knew it all too well.

"Not now Toothless," said Hiccup addressing his mentor. He turned to leave but was stopped by the black haired man standing directly in his path.

"Who are you?" asked Toothless out of the blue.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless flabbergasted. "What do you mean? I'm Hiccup," he said blankly. But as soon as the words left his mouth, a strong, force propelled fist rammed into his stomach. Hiccup doubled over to his knees and tried to regain the air that had been knocked out of him.

"I will ask again and answer me truthfully. Who are you?," Toothless repeated with his fists up and awaiting his response.

Hiccup rose to his feet but was still a tad shaken from the punch. "I told you. I am Hiccup," he said.

As Toothless swung for the side of Hiccup's temple, the boy had already seen it coming and dodged easily but didn't see the knee headed straight for his chest and knocked him flat on his back. Hiccup laid on his back and clutched his now throbbing chest.

"What are you doing Toothless?" said Hiccup but all he got as an answer was a foot headed straight for his face. Hiccup rolled out of the way just in time and got up to his feet, slightly dizzy and still clutching his hurt chest.

"Who are you," was Hiccup's only verbal answer from Toothless who smirked and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup.

"I'll show you who I am," said Hiccup angrily. He stared down at Toothless before throwing a punch his way that was blocked by the mentor and parried with an elbow to the throat. Hiccup took a few steps back and rubbed his neck. That last blow could've easily stopped Hiccup's breathing and Hiccup knew it could, but Toothless didn't let it.

"You are not Hiccup," said Toothless, "You are an angry, sad, weak boy that I found 5 years ago laying in the dirt and hoping for someone else to solve his problems for him," Toothless said sternly with a slight edge to his voice. The words momentarily stunned Hiccup, giving Toothless a chance to deliver a weakly blocked roundhouse kick that knocked Hiccup to the ground.

Hiccup sat on his butt and gripped a weed in his hand before jumping up to his feet perfectly and growing more angry than before. He locked eyes with Toothless and charged. Toothless didn't move a muscle and stayed in his stance, but at the last second he sweep Hiccup's feet out from under him with a fast low kick to the ankles. Hiccup laid there on the ground again and stared up at his opponent's dark green eyes.

The pure orbs of green with black holes of obsidian in their centers reflected Hiccup perfectly and he saw what he had become. In place of the boy he thought he knew, who laid there was a killer. " _Who are you?"_ Hiccup thought to the reflection. He watched the reflection slowly change back to the original Hiccup, someone he actually knew but something- no, someone flashed through the reflection. He was younger and thinner than Hiccup but what really let Hiccup know who the reflection showed were the eyes. Those forest green eyes that never ceased to change even after 5 years of training.

Toothless watched Hiccup return to his normal self and the intensity from before had left. He smiled after seeing his disciple resurface and hoped the monster that had come out today would stay locked away, or at least for now. "Do you know who you are?" asked Toothless as he grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and opened his mouth to say yes but once again he saw his reflection change. It was only for a single second but Hiccup saw 3 parts of himself but none looked like anyone he knew. So his reflection answered for him. "No. I don't know who I am," Hiccup said with his head down.

Toothless sighed and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He was ready to say something to Hiccup but when he looked forward at the boy, his head was held high and his eyes were back to their usual determined tone.

"But I promise that I will find out who I am. Will you help me?" Hiccup both asked and admitted. He finally understood why Toothless had said he wasn't ready and to be honest, Hiccup thought the same thing.

A smirk planted on Toothless' face as he put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders and put the boy in a playful headlock. "That's what I said i'd do. Now come on, let's see what Dagur's doing in the city then return home. I imagine your little stunt worried Stormfly and the others… well except Hookfang," Toothless said. His voice was filled with genuine joy that matched Hiccup's completely.

Hiccup nodded and the two walked out of the forest together. Their time of peace isn't going to last long however for another presence is forming. And this presence is not alone.

* * *

 **So there are 2 foreshadowings in this chapter. Well technically 3 if you count the last one but I won't cause it's too obvious. Whatever you're the reader and it's up to you to determine how you interpret it. Hey, maybe some of you even think someone's going to die soon. Most likely someone will but I do have a question for you. I'm kind of planning the rest of the story out in my head and i'm stuck on 1 crucial detail. Should Stoick die? I know he betrayed Hiccup and his wife but he's still Hiccup's father and only living relative…. most likely. But if he doesn't die i'll still have something bad happen to him no doubt about it. Review the answer and i'll read the ones I can.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here, it's new, and it was written as soon as the last chapter was done! So I will have the answer to Stoick's fate in the next chapter or i'll keep it a secret. Who knows? Whatever but today we meet the Four Fears. Enjoy.**

* * *

The crowd cheered and hollered in front of the pantheon. They awaited their new emperor to emerge from the temple with the grace of the gods. The entire city stood and waited in front of the pantheon. Guards stood watch at the entrances to make sure nobody tried to sneak a peek at the spiritual coronation and with Dagur being the one coronated, nobody dared disobey the rules. Everyone in the crowd had adorned themselves in their finest clothing, in hopes of the emperor looking upon them and being chosen for a better life, as Oswald had done many years ago. But today there would be no such thing.

"I swear these people are as dumb as Dagur if they think he's going to do something humble like his father," said Hiccup at the back of the crowd and standing on the rooftop of a neighboring building. Many others stationed themselves atop the buildings for a better look but none were looking for the same thing as Hiccup.

"Don't be so quick to judge. These people trusted Oswald as if he was a brother but now that Dagur will be ruler they might as well give themselves up to Pluto," said Toothless from the wall behind Hiccup and leaning his back against its shadow, almost perfectly blending in.

"I know the feeling all too well," mumbled Hiccup. He thought back to the times his father had gotten angry at him and threatened to harm or disown Hiccup in any way but shook the memories away. Now was not the time. The main event has just arrived.

Music began to play and people began to cheer as their new emperor appeared. Dagur stood on the Pantheon's steps and grinned at his people. He wore a white toga with a purple sash over his left shoulder that crosses down and around the right hip. A green laurel reef adorned his head and brown leather sandals comforted his feet. It gave off a somewhat professional look and ultimately, Dagur looked like a new man. The only thing that remained of his usual attire was the dark and greedy grin plastered across his face.

Dagur walked down the Pantheon's steps and walked between his people. He turned side to side and saw their smiles but some, if not all, seemed fake. One child even went so far as to stick his tongue out at the new emperor. Dagur stopped in his tracks and the music ceased. "Well this is not what I expected! Why are you not bowing? Where are the warriors waiting to be blessed with my presence?" said Dagur in the most gentle and elegant tone possible. He looked around and saw everyone just staring at him. Awestruck looks stuck on their faces. "Well.." he said before switching tones to a dark and deadly one, "BOW TO ME!"

Everyone did as such and bowed down to Dagur. Anyone who refused was forced down onto their knees and even an elderly man who could barely stand was forced to the ground. Now the empire saw Dagur for what he really was. A monster. A greedy, sinful beast who wants nothing but violence and power. Dagur was showing his deranged side and this was only the beginning.

Hiccup watched from the rooftop and continued to grow more and more annoyed by the new emperor's arrogance. "That little rat," Hiccup said. He was about to jump down from the rooftop and walk right up to Dagur but a hand held him back. Hiccup looked at the hand and followed it up the an arm, then a shoulder, then a face.

"Not now Hiccup but don't worry. He'll get his just desserts but for now we watch and see what he does," said Toothless. His stance was tense and his grip firm. Obviously he wanted to be down there with Hiccup but he knew better. They don't need more problems.

As if right on cue, Dagur stopped his laughter and had a look of stupidity on his face. "Oh yes! I almost forgot but at the next arena fight we will have a special show! You might all remember the brothers that caused so much mayhem for my father 10 years ago. Well after the next gladiatorial fights in 3 days, they shall be executed! And to make it even better the Night Fury shall fight one of my personal warriors! Won't that be fun?," he announced loudly. He turned his head and watched as the frowns and shivers from before slowly became smiles and faces full of joy, especially when Night Fury was mentioned.

" _Brothers? The only brothers taken into custody were the Zipplebacks,"_ thought Hiccup. The Zipplebacks were twin brothers that came to rome around 13 years ago and played pranks on everyone and everything in sight. They seemed harmless to everyone and at first were very funny. That was until they pranked the temple of Apollo, that's when they changed from playful pranksters to city criminals. But something in the back of Hiccup's mind told him there was more than that. Mainly the word-

"Zipplebacks. He has them!" said Toothless angrily with his voice's volume just under that of a yell. A few heads turned to look at the angered man and took many, many steps back.

"Them? Who are you talking abo-" asked Hiccup before a switch flipped in his mind. A memory of Hiccup laying in bed replayed in his mind. It was 5 years ago when Hiccup had first arrived and he was supposed to be asleep in the new room of his, but the voices outside his door kept him up.

" _Where are they? Toothless said he'd find a way to get them back but it's been years! But he has time to bring in a kid!" yelled Hookfang's voice. A cracking sound followed as if he had punched something wooden and caused it to crack, which he most likely did._

 _Hiccup got up and tip toed out of his room and hid behind the wooden railing that overlooked the wooden table. He peeked his head out and saw Hookfang pacing back and forth with Stormfly sitting calmly and drinking something from an ornately designed cup._

" _Hookfang be quiet or you'll wake Hiccup! And don't think Toothless has forgotten. It's most likely eating away at him the most. He still thinks their capture is his fault," said Stormfly sternly. Her previous calm and cool had fractured and became authoritative and dominant. It seemed to stop Hookfang in his tracks and it made him sit at the table with his head down._

" _Sorry but we need out Zipplebacks. Barf and Belch are our information gatherers and they're the only ones who know where the others are," said Hookfang. He had lost his angry and disrespectful tone but still had some traces of anger in each word._

 _Before Hiccup could hear another word, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head tilted back and looked up at the smiling face of Toothless. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said quietly. With a final glance at the bickering people Toothless led the now tired boy back to his room._

The kind and gentle face of the past was the complete opposite of the hard and angry face Hiccup saw today. "Toothless stay calm. We will get them back but not like this…. We need a plan, reinforcements, and we need the twins ALIVE," Hiccup said. His hand rested on Toothless' stressed and tense back.

Toothless gripped the roof edge and squeeze it tightly. "Fine. But if I see another opportunity, I will go after them," said Toothless. He was holding back the pit of anger growing within him and trying to keep his cool but that was becoming increasingly difficult.

Hiccup turned and walked away with his angered mentor following. Soon they were gone from the city without a single person seeing them.

* * *

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT!?" Yelled Hookfang. Everyone had just been informed of Dagur's coronation as well as the news about the Zipplebacks. They weren't taking it very well.

"Yea and we have until the next gladiator fight to think of a plan," said Hiccup. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and leaned back against the wall. He bit into the side of a red apple and refused to look anywhere aside from it or the landscape outside.

Stormfly got up and grabbed the closest sharp object that just so happened to be a broadsword. "I'll be back," said Stormfly between her teeth. She stomped out of the house and her footsteps could be heard followed by a loud angry scream and the repeated _chop chop chop_ of metal digging into wood.

"How can we help?" asked Heather. She sat next to Astrid in new clothes. She was in a dark brown skirt and grey tunic with an open black leather vest over it. Astrid was in similar clothing except her skirt was dark grey and the tunic was a light blue. The only thing they both kept on their person were the weapons. Both were on the ground near their feet and easily within reach.

"You can stay here and not be seen. You're prime suspects for Oswald's murder and if you go into the city you'll be caught instantly," said Meatlug. She smiled and rubbed Heather's back gently. "But don't worry. You'll still be able to help here," she added.

"For now we do nothing but what? Just wait around and do nothing until Hiccup gets a front row seat to our own being executed!" yelled Hookfang. His passionate rage was evident in each and every word.

"No. On the day of the tournament Hiccup will participate in the fight and while the battle is going on Stormfly and I will free Barf and Belch. Hookfang you keep watch for us and Meatlug will stay here to keep the girls safe here," said Hiccup. He looked to the others and saw all of them nodding in agreeance. Everyone except a pair of girls wielding axes.

"What do you mean safe? Hiccup we're coming with you guys and don't think we can't take care of ourselves," said Astrid. She stood up and swung her axe, stopping it less than a centimeter in front of Hiccup's exposed neck. Her eyes were narrow and dark, as if a powerful storm was overcoming the peaceful sea.

Heather stood behind Astrid with her arms crossed and eyes set. She mimicked her cousin's aggressive and angered aura perfectly.

"No. You two are staying here for your own safety. If you're found and captured then you'll be caught, forced into trial, and executed." Said Toothless. "However from what you've told us of Dagur's deranged ways you might not even get a trial,"

Heather and Astrid both couldn't argue with the truth behind Toothless' words but still weren't happy about being left behind. "Can we at least go to the gladiator match in case you need us? We know the colosseum because of Dagur's constant trips there to see the gladiators before their fights. No doubt he'll do it again to make sure Hiccup's there," said Heather.

Hiccup and Toothless both looked at each other. Both had looks that said " _She has a point"_ all too well but " _It's a risky move,"_ sat in the corners. Both men sighed and turned their heads to Heather and Astrid.

"Meatlug is to be at your side at all times and stay in the stands. Nowhere close to Dagur and do as Meatlug says," Hiccup said sternly. He held his hands out to the girls and never broke eye contact with them.

Just as the girls were about to shake hands with Hiccup and agree to his terms, Stormfly coughed and stopped the deal. Everyone turned their head to look at her. "One thing. You leave your weapons here," said Stormfly.

Astrid stood up and stared Stormfly in the eye. "No way. My axe is coming with me," said Astrid with her axe in hand and knuckles turning white from the intensity of her grip.

Heather stood up as well with her weapon in hand but unlike Astrid, Heather gave the weapon to Stormfly. "Go ahead. We shouldn't have anything that draws attention," said Heather. She looked at Astrid and gestured to the axe in hand.

"No! This axe stays with me and I will keep it with me until I die!" Said Astrid before she stormed off and left the house. Everyone was silent and lingered their gazes on the doorway.

"I'll get her," said Heather. She began walking towards the door and was about to set foot outside but a hand on her shoulder stopped the step.

"No let me," said Hiccup. He took his hand off Heather's shoulder and whistled, causing Sharpshot to run towards Hiccup and walk alongside him through the doors.

"What's gotten into them?" Heather asked turning her head to the other people in the room. They all had little smiles plastered on their faces before turning away and walking off to do their own business.

Heather just shrugged and closed the door but not without looking outside and seeing remnants of Hiccup and Sharpshot's silhouettes disappear into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup followed the past of fallen trees and disrupted forest creatures to a single blonde sitting alone at the cove. She stared down at her reflection unmoving and silent but Hiccup saw her lips part ever so often to say a few words. When he crept forward silently and hid behind a large tree he could finally make out words being said.

"Dad please help me. I know you're with mom in the Elysium but I wish you were here," Astrid said with her eyes closed and head thrown back and tilted towards the sky. She opened her blue orbs and tears began rolling down them. She looked down at the axe that lay in her lap and smiled. "I kept the axe you left for me safe and sharp. You said to use it against my enemies and silence anyone who dared speak a word against me but it's not that easy. Please, help me," she said with a weak voice. It was sad and the complete opposite of the confident tone she had used when first meeting Hiccup.

Hiccup felt bad for Astrid and took a step closer to her but didn't notice the twig underneath his foot snap. He stood still and watched Astrid whirl around and hold her axe high above the blonde locks that covered her head. Hiccup quickly put his hands up and closed his eyes, awaiting the metal blade to strike down hard on his body. But after a minute of silence and not moving, the pain never came. When he opened his eyes Astrid stood in front of him with her axe an inch away from his throat.

Astrid wiped her eyes and stared at Hiccup. "Tell me why you're here or you'll never wield a sword again," she said angrily but the usual edge was gone.

Hiccup put his hands down and looked at the blonde. "Nothing I just came to check up on you. Are you ok?" asked Hiccup genuinely concerned. He knew how the loss of a parent could affect a person and from what he saw it was hitting hard.

Astrid snorted but accepted the answer. She moved the axe away and went back to her position on the rock. "I'm fine so go back. I'll be there soon," said Astrid looking away from the boy.

Sharpshot ran past Hiccup and to the girl's side. As an attempt of comfort, Sharpshot nuzzles against Astrid's arm and put his head in her lap. He let out a gentle purr and looked at Astrid with big green eyes that she just couldn't resist. As a response, Astrid wrapped her arms around Sharpshot's neck and buried her face in it.

Hiccup was about to walk away and leave Sharpshot to deal with Astrid but stopped in his tracks when he heard her gentle and emotional voice once again.

"Thanks Sharpshot but i'm ok. Some old memories were just brought up," confessed face went deeper into Sharpshot's mane and clung tighter to the lion's neck. She then began to sob and shiver against the soft fur and into the night. She kept sobbing and crying until a 2 gentle, but strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're not alone Astrid. You have Heather, me, and everyone else at the house. Let me show you," Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear. He tightened the hug and gently buried his face in Astrid's blonde locks.

Astrid, not being able to keep up the act and turned around faster than Hiccup had ever seen anyone move and hugged the taller boy like her life depended on it. She buried her face into Hiccup's chest and just broke down as her tears and snot drenched Hiccup's shirt.

Hiccup smiled and rubbed his hand in small circles on her back and comforted the girl to the best of his ability. "Shhh it's ok. I got you," said Hiccup gently. He sat down next to the lake and held Astrid's trembling body in his arms. He looked up at the sky and watched the stars, remembering a time long ago.

" _Mother," said younger Hiccup. He was about 6 and wore a grey tunic. The young boy was clinging to his mother and looking up at the stars._

" _Yes my little soldier?" Said Valka. Her forest green eyes looked away from the stars of the sky to look down at the stars in her son's eyes. She smiled as Hiccup yawned and cuddled up in the arms of her tunic._

" _What's that?" Said Hiccup pointing up at the stars. His eyes lit up and a smile brighter than the sun covered his face._

 _Valka smiled at her son's curiosity and looked up at the sky to watch meteor shower. "Those are stones of elysium that mark a great event. One even marked the death of Caesar. I wonder what this one marks," said Valka looking down at her son. He hadn't heard a single word for he had fallen asleep._

 _Valka smiled and carried her sleeping son out of the field and into the house. She walked upstairs and into her and Stoick's room. She laid Hiccup under the sheets and planted a kiss upon his forehead. However she didn't notice the final meteor fly through the sky and this one marked the death of someone very close to the young boy._

"H-hiccup," said Astrid. Her voice cut through Hiccup's mind and brought him back from the past.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid's puffy eyes and cheeks covered in dried tears. She had a slight pout and punched Hiccup's arm hard when he smiled and tried to conceal his laugh. "Owe! What was that for?" Hiccup complained.

"That's for laughing," said Astrid before grabbing Hiccup by the front of his shirt and pulling him downward towards her face. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and pushed the boy away just as quick. "That's for everything else," she admitted before getting up and walking away.

Hiccup sat up on the rock and rubbed his cheek while watching Astrid walk away. He swore there was a slight sway to her hips but then he remembered who he was thinking of. Then again she did just kiss him so anything's possible. He turned his head to see Sharpshot staring at him with a weird look on his face that all too well said " _You don't know what you just started,"._

"Oh hush you overgrown hairball," said Hiccup before jumping up to his feet and stared up at the skies. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for himself and another's happiness. He turned and walked out of the cove with Sharpshot close behind.

However neither of them noticed the single shooting star that rocketed through the sky.

* * *

Dagur sat in his new room and stared out the window and over the city. Behind him were the gentle snores and murmurs of his harem sleeping on his bed. After the coronation a feast was held in the emperor's honor and when he returned home, he was met with 3 beautiful women all ready and waiting for his majesty.

Dagur sighed happily. "Father I hope you're watching cause' i'll turn your empire into my playground," said Dagur to the sky. He stood up and walked over to his closet and got dressed in his usual attire minus the weapon. Dagur walked out of his room and strolled down the halls to a pair of large white stone doors with intricate designs carved in. Dagur pushed the doors open and walked in with 4 eyes darting straight to him. Each with their own darkness and violent glint to it.

"Hello fangs! We have an execution to plan!" yelled Dagur happily. His announcement was answered by 3 different voices. Each was a different tone and one was a different gender than the others but they all had that laugh. The same laugh of the Screaming Death. These were 3 of the 4 fangs and they were getting ready to bite.

* * *

 **Bad pun at the end but idc. I thank everyone for the support and i'll be revealing the 4 fangs soon but know that there will be a 5th. For now just ponder who the 4 are, including the Screaming Death, and tell me your guesses in the review or PM me.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone else kinda having an iffy spring break or iffy time in general? Well if you are you're not alone. But I don't wanna put my problems into the story or bring them up so whatever problems you have or any difficulties you face just remember there's someone who is there with you. Someone is always by your side.**

* * *

Hiccup awoke in his bed drowsy and his head was still slightly throbbing from his fight with the Screaming Death. He sat up slowly, trying to ease the pain and overcome it. Just when the pain went away and the throbbing seemed like it was gone, a big furry creature just had to bring it back.

Sharpshot ran into Hiccup's room and pounced on his master, making the boy fall to the ground and groan in pain. But it didn't last long when Sharpshot repeatedly licked Hiccup's face and covered him in thick warm saliva.

"Ok ok! Good morning to you too bud," said Hiccup smiling. He crawled out from under the lion and stood up. He stretched and popped every locked or stiff bone in his body until it felt loose and free. After wiping his face clean and putting a loose white tunic and brown trousers on, Hiccup pet Sharpshot's fluffy black mane and exited the room with his companion right behind.

Down below was Heather sitting alone at the table and looking out the window at the rising sun. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand while the other lay at rest on the table. She hadn't changed clothes from yesterday but Hiccup did notice that the weapon was gone, and with it left the hard edge of an aura she had.

"Morning Heather. I grew up with the early sun but why would you be up so early?" greeted Hiccup. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 apples, one red and one green. He turned and met Heather's eyes in the process. "Red or green?" he said to the raven haired maiden.

"Green," said Heather pointing at the fruit in Hiccup's hand, "And I always wake up early to watch the sun rise and the night turn to day." A small smile formed on her lips and the gentle shine in her eyes made certain that the smile was genuine.

Hiccup walked over to the table and tossed the green apple to Heather who caught it easily and bit into his own. He sat next to Heather and followed her gaze out the window and to the sky. She was right, it was a nice sight and one he had rarely taken notice to. Weird.

"So when you said you grew up with the early sun i'm guessing that meant ur father and his farmland?" asked Heather. She turned her head and saw the smile on Hiccup's face had left and in its place was a firm frown and the lack of light in his eyes.

Hiccup looked down at the lion curled up at his feet and reached down to pet his head, causing a purr to arise and his hand to be met with a gentle nuzzle of the beast. "So i'm guessing Stormfly told you," said Hiccup.

"Mhm. Sorry it's not my place to ask," apologized Heather. She felt bad about bring up the past, especially a subject that was so painful for the boy.

"No no it's fine. But yes I grew up on the farm with Stoick, a man who i previously called Father. Now he's just another person who's done me wrong," said Hiccup clenching his fist. The memory of him being sold by his father flooded his mind and he began to boil up internally but kept it down after remembering what Toothless had told him in the forest. The sound of hard footsteps on wood brought him back from the past.

"Morning," yawned Stormfly as she descended down the stairs. She gave a three-finger salute lazily and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the soon to be awakening warriors.

 **~3 hours later~**

Hiccup leaned his back against the house wall and watched the fighters spar. Astrid and Hookfang had been going at it since after breakfast 2 hours ago. Hiccup had agreed to watch over the match and make sure nobody died but he had another reason to it. " _Come on Astrid,"_ thought Hiccup to himself and narrowing his eyes at the maneuvering blonde, " _show me you can protect yourself with that axe."_

Astrid spun around and dodged Hookfang's wide arcing slash. When Hookfang raised his blade for another attack Astrid closed the gap between them and rammed her knee into Hookfang's stomach hard and forceful, causing the man to recoil and fall onto his backside. Astrid grinned and got back into a defensive position once her opponent was back on his feet.

"Not bad," said Hookfang. He stared down the girl in front of him and stood straight with the large blade resting on his shoulder. "But not good enough!" he yelled before charging at Astrid and attempting multiple kicks and cuts at her but they were all countered or blocked. Each attack sent the girl back a little more and more but she stayed on her feet no matter what. That is until this last attack.

Astrid smirked and spun her axe around in front of her. She started off slow and careful then begun to speed up creating a blur of metal. She grinned when Hookfang slowly began to become entranced in the axe's motion and slightly lowered his guard. The greatsword in his hands lowered little by little until he was wide open then… she attacked. Astrid used her back leg to propel herself forward towards Hookfang and before he could block, she hit the side of his head with the blunt edge of the weapon and rendering the man unconscious

Hiccup was amazed by the expertise and precision Astrid had with that weapon.. It had taken Hiccup years to master 3 types of weaponry, and he still struggled with some maneuvers but Astrid was a different story. She was a one woman army and knew how to win a war. Hiccup caught her eyes meet his after the victory and blushed hard when she gave him a wide smile and wave.

"She likes you," whispered a voice in Hiccup's ear. It made him jump a little and spin around quickly to see the grinning faces of Meatlug and Stormfly.

"Yea and she's pretty too but i'm still betting on Heather," said Meatlug nudging Stormfly and looking over at the obsidian-haired girl talking with Toothless. They seemed to be going over the plan to save Barf and Belch.

"She can match Hiccup with brain and Toothless with strategy but Astrid has a brawn and the technique of her own just like our little Hiccup," teased Stormfly wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck from behind and kissing his cheek. Hiccup wiped his cheek and wiggled his way out of Stormfly's grip.

"Don't try to arrange anything before you get yourselves straight in your love lives," said Hiccup, however he regretted it instantly as both women in front of him began to twitch their eyes and sparks of anger flicker within them. "Uh oh," he said before running away and attempting to hide. However his plans weren't very well thought out when he ran inside without looking and hit a wooden wall, hard. Hiccup fell onto his back and rubbed his head to soothe the pain but when he looked up there were 2 sets of angry eyes and a pair of evil grins staring him down.

"Now what were you saying earlier?" asked Meatlug darkly with a mace in hand and widening grin on her face. The scene above caused Hiccup to gulp and pray to the heavens.

His prayers were answered when just before Stormfly grabbed Hiccup, a sudden knock came from the door and with it, an escape. "I'll get it!" yelled Hiccup sliding past the women and to the dark wooden door. He opened it and stood shocked and wide eyed at the person in front of him.

"Hello Night Fury," said Camicazi with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Uh, hi. How did you find me?" asked Hiccup. His eyes darted behind Camicazi for any sign of additional prying eyes. There seemed to be no signs of others so he opened the door fully.

"I've been with princess Hofferson since she came to Rome many years ago, there's almost never a time when we're apart," said Camicazi smiling. She sounded nice and looked sweet but the way she had spoken about watching Astrid's back said all too well of her being protective.

"OK.. well Astrid is in the ba-" was all Hiccup could muster before being shoved aside by a taller blonde.

"Cami!" yelled Astrid happily. She hugged her friend and they both squealed like happy pigs. It was obvious they were more than just princess and servant.

Hiccup regained his composure and looked at the 2 squealing girls being reunited and smiling. After standing there in awkward silence he finally got the courage to cough twice, gaining the attention of the girls and a glare from the taller one in the process. "Sorry to intrude," said Hiccup trying to sound as polite as possible, "but why are you here now if you knew where Astrid and Heather was already?"

"Oh yes!" said Camicazi worriedly and losing the happy mood from before. "I think I should say this in front of everyone instead of just the 2 of you though," she said with a frown. Whatever news she had didn't sound good.

It took about 10 minutes before everyone was gathered around in the lounge room. After quieting down and turning their eyes to Camicazi who stood in front of them all. She may have been shorter, had messier hair, and a bigger bust but when it came to courage nothing set her apart from Astrid in any way. Especially when meeting new people.

"So what's this all about?" asked Hookfang with part of a bread loaf in his mouth. Stormfly took the rest of the bread from the man's hand and scowled at him before turning her head back to Camicazi.

"It's about who Night Fu-" began Camicazi before being interrupted.

"Please call me Hiccup and sorry for interrupting," said Hiccup gently and smiling at Camicazi.

"Ok.." she said giving a slightly confused look to Hiccup, "Well as I said, it's about Hiccup and who he's fighting. Dagur chose one of the 4 Fangs to fight Hiccup," Camicazi said. When her eyes scanned the room she was met with looks of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Wait," said Hiccup putting his hand up. "Who are the 4 Fangs and why does it seem i'm the only one who doesn't know about them?" he asked slightly peeved for being cut out of the loop. Before Heather, Astrid, or Camicazi could say anything Hookfang's angry voice cut through to answer Hiccup.

"Hiccup we told you how when we first came here we were with others and not just us 4 correct?" said Hookfang turning his head to Hiccup who nodded in response. "Well you already know about Barf and Belch, or as we call them the Zipplebacks, well we also came with Flightmare, the Queen, the Bewilderbeast, Screaming Death, and Skrill. We all used to live here in this very house, actually you have the Queen's old room. After coming to Rome from our village up north and settling here the Queen began to change and become more lustful for power. Soon she roped the others ,in aside from Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Toothless, and I then begun planning to overthrow the emperor. Once Toothless had learned of their agenda we all made a group decision that they had to leave and they did but not willingly. We almost all lost our lives doing so but after the fight we never saw them again," Hookfang finished. He seemed to be holding back a load of anger because his voice cracked and became higher in volume multiple times throughout the story.

"That is until 7 years ago when we learned that Dagur had made them into his personal guards," said Meatlug softly. "They are now known as the 4 Fangs and act more as mercenaries and murderers than warriors. But we only know that the Queen, Bewilderbeast, Screaming Death, and Skrill are apart of the fangs but no word about the Flightmare. We can only guess the worst," she said sadly. Fresh tears formed at the edges of her eyes and it was clear the memory was painful for them.

Hiccup sat there quietly and took in all the new information. " _I have to fight them? Well I already defeated Screaming Death but that almost cost me my life. I really hope he was the strongest but if these guys are any reference along with Screaming Death…"_ thought Hiccup not even wanting to dwell on the thought. He looked at Toothless and met his eyes dead center. They had made and unspoken language through the bond they shared and in this language the words were all too clear.

" _Be careful. These guys are extremely dangerous,"_ said Toothless nonverbally.

"Wait if these guys are all that bad then Hiccup shouldn't go! Why not send Toothless or Hookfang?" yelled Heather looking at the 3 men in the room for answers. However the answer came from none of them.

"Because, we need Hiccup to be up top distracting everyone and we can't have anyone know we're there especially the Fangs. Plus from what you've told us of Dagur if Hiccup doesn't show up as Night Fury he'd have a man hunt out for Hiccup's head," said Stormfly standing up and looking Camicazi in the eye. "Thank you for telling us this and if you want you can stay the night. Tomorrow we go over the plan one more time and we could use your help," she said hopefully and turning away before heading to the stairs and walking up to her room.

Hookfang, Toothless, and Meatlug thanked Camicazi as well then left to their own devices. Heather and Astrid began to walk out of the room until they noticed Camicazi wasn't joining.

"Cami aren't you coming?" asked Heather hoping to catch up with her friend.

"I'll be there in a moment, I have to ask Hiccup about something," said Camicazi smiling and waving the other girls off. They turned to each other and shrugged before leaving.

Hiccup turned to Camicazi and blinks. "Ok… what do you want to talk to me about?" said Hiccup intrigued.

Camicazi opened her mouth to say something but spotted a pair of blue and green eyes watching them from the doorway. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" said the blonde.

Hiccup nodded and got up. He led Camicazi upstairs and into his room with the door closed once she entered. He sat at the desk and turned the seat to face Camicazi who occupied the bed. "Is this better?" He said hoping this would suffice since he didn't know anywhere else in the house he could take her that's soundproof or had a lock on the door.

"This is fine but I wanted to talk to you about someone. Do you know a Stoick Haddock? Oswald's personal guard," said Camicazi. The look of distress on Hiccup's face told her all she needed to know. "Well he seems very interested in you, or your Night Fury alias. He wants an audience with you before the arena match and since he saw me talking to you after your first gladiator match, he informed me that he would like to meet somewhere called the Great Hall and that you'd know where it was." she said but once she was done talking did she really take notice to Hiccup's reaction.

Hiccup had tensed up as soon as the name _Stoick_ was uttered and had to fight back feelings of sadness, anger, and vengeance to keep himself calm and composed, on the outside at least. However the more Camicazi spoke the more his wall shattered until he could do nothing more but keep his head down and eyes shut. " _After all this time, after so many years now he wants to see me? Now he wants to see his one and only son that he sent to his death?!"_ thought Hiccup but keeping any emotions from showing in his face.

"Hiccup? How do you know Stoick?" asked Camicazi. She knew he was a war hero, a farmer, and now the personal guard to Stoick but not many know of Night Fury or his background so naturally the girl was curious.

Hiccup lifted his head and met Camicazi's eyes but unlike the rest of his face, his eyes were clouded by anger and sadness. A combination not seen very much let alone of this magnitude. "We used to know each other. Don't worry i'll have an audience with Stoick. Just tell me the time and I won't be late," said Hiccup smiling. " _I'll give you an audience you'll never forget Stoick,"_ thought Hiccup while Camiczai gave him the rest of Stoick's message.

* * *

 **Hey we get to see Stoick again! And who doesn't love to see the dark side of a character come out? I know I do so i hope you will next chapter.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I hope you liked the last chapter and are as intrigued as I am about Hiccup and Stoick's reunion. Also please remember the star shooting across the sky a few chapters ago for it may come back to haunt someone. Foreshadowing applied on high aaaand here we go.**

* * *

After Camicazi's words and a few hours to himself, Hiccup was even more determined to prove his father wrong. Within those hours Hiccup had trained hard, learned all he could about the events associated with his father from Camicazi, and made sure nobody except Camicazi and himself knew about the meeting. If anyone else knew then they would try to stop him immediately, especially Toothless. Now Hiccup sat in his room watching the moon in the sky. It was time.

"Time to go," said Hiccup to himself. He stood up and began towards the door only to be blocked by a big furry beast.

Sharpshot growled and nudged Hiccup back towards his bed. The animal seemed to sense Hiccup's destination was not somewhere safe. He sat in front of the door and stayed unmoving, dark eyes staring at Hiccup.

"I know you're just looking out bud but I need to do this," said Hiccup. He pulled a small green arrowhead out of the back of his armor pants and kneeled in front of his pet. He hooked the arrowhead to Sharpshot's collar who resisted at first but slowly fell into a deep sleep. Hiccup patted the lion's head gently, calming and making his dreams soothe and peaceful. "Sleep tight," whispered Hiccup before stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him.

The hallway outside was calm and quiet which meant everyone was asleep. This made Hiccup's job easier but much more likely for him to get into trouble. Worth it though.

With silent steps and steady breathing, Hiccup walked through the hall and down the stairs, making sure not to step on any cracks. He moved slowly so the weaponry and other gadgets on his suit didn't make any sounds. Unfortunately for him, there was an unforeseen obstacle and his name was Toothless.

"Hiccup where are you going?" asked Toothless with a raised brow. He was in the same outfit as before so Hiccup guessed he hadn't planned on sleeping. The man stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and the wooden door shut behind him.

" _Crap,"_ thought Hiccup standing straight and looking Toothless in the eye. There was no reason to be sneaking anymore since the door was right in front of him and he was caught red handed. " _I have to think of something quick or else i'll never get out of here,"_ he thought while trying to formulate a plan. He was dressed and armed for a fight, had been caught purposely sneaking out of his room and towards the door, and didn't have a backup plan.

Hiccup and Toothless stared at each other for a long moment. Neither moved, spoke, or even blinked. The world was still and silent around the pair, turning this situation from bad to worse. That it until elysium sent help for the boy.

"He's taking me out for a walk," said a voice behind Hiccup. He turned around and saw Astrid standing with a smile on her face and a lantern in hand. "I couldn't sleep so I asked Hiccup to take me on a walk around the forest since Cami and Heather are asleep," she continued. To further her claim she walked to Hiccup's side and held his hand then looked Toothless in the eye.

The black haired warrior met Astrid's eyes and something in them changed. It was as if they became ferocious and deadly, looking for any fault or trying to make his enemy back down. He had used this on Hiccup and everyone else when they lied and it had always worked. Nobody could stay standing against Toothless' gaze but somehow, Astrid didn't falter. She stood her ground and didn't move an inch until finally Toothless let up.

"Ok you can go, but stay away from the city," said Toothless before walking past the blond and auburn. They stood there watching Toothless as he walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Astrid tugged on Hiccup's hand and looked up at the boy. "Come on," she whispered before pulling Hiccup with her through the door and out of the house. She closed the door behind them and let go of Hiccup's hand.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Hiccup finally looking at Astrid in the eye. She was wearing the same armor from the night they had met except there was no battleaxe. Stormfly must still have it hidden away somewhere.

"Helping you escape," said Astrid flicking Hiccup's nose and walking away. "Well don't just stand there! Come on," she yelled. Right after they were both running away from the house and into the forest. In a matter of moments they were gone.

 **~1 Hour Later~**

Hiccup and Astrid had stopped on a tall hill overlooking farmland. There were crops and farms and cattle roaming the area but only one place caught Hiccup's eye. " _Home sweet home,"_ thought Hiccup angrily. His eyes were set on the Haddock Farm and all it's glory, or former glory. The once great and ravishing farm was now barren. The barn's perfect and delicately painted exterior was now chipped and cracking with fading color. The once Great Hall was now nothing more than an abandoned structure, a memory of its former glory. However what hit Hiccup hardest was the Haddock house. His former home.

As Hiccup and Astrid closed in upon the former home of the Haddocks. Just like the barn, the house's painted walls were chipped and dry. The door was crookedly hanging on the rusted hinges that creaked slowly when Hiccup walked inside.

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid in a concerned tone for her friend. However he hadn't heard her. He was too far gone.

Hiccup walked under a long corridor of stone archways and paintings lining the walls, all covered in dust and dirt. He ran his finger along the wall as he walked, leaving a single line of long forgotten cleanliness on the otherwise covered walls. When Hiccup left the corridor he was in a large open area with a full grown tree in its center. Around the tree was a sand floor with a couple of lounges in the corner facing the tree. On the opposite side sat a grindstone, stool, and rack with a single steel sword. Finely sharpened and untouched. As Hiccup picked up the sword and inspected it's rude conditions, a sudden gust of wind gently flew past the boy and ruffled his hair while pushing a door open slightly. He turned to the wooden doors and almost broke down then and there. The door, dark brown and smooth, belonged to him.

He didn't notice Astrid walk inside behind him or the confused look that took up her face. "Hiccup? Where are we?" said Astrid gently with her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, trying to gain his attention. However no answer escaped his lips. Instead Hiccup just dropped the sword to the ground and walked slowly to the slightly open door. He reached out for the handle, just about to grasp its iron ring to enter until a loud _CRASH_ echoed through the air. It seemed to be coming from the farmhouse.

Hiccup escaped his dreamland subconsciously and turned to the corridor he had entered from and took off running through the exit with Astrid in tow. Loud laughs and more sounds of shattering and breaking objects grew louder as they got closer to the building. To Astrid these voices were unfamiliar, nothing special about them but Hiccup knew each and every one from a past experience. And they weren't good.

Hand on the large wooden door, Hiccup slowly pushed open the Great Hall doors and grew angry instantly. Before his eyes were some of the worst people Hiccup had ever met. First was Snotlout grinning and laughing with his brother Eret who tossed up multiple vases and clay items just for Snotlout to smash with the flat side of his axe mid-air. Second was Ruffnut who was sitting on a hay barrel with a lovesick look on her face that was directed straight at Eret. However that didn't stop her from ripping out each and every page of multiple journals, all belonging to Hiccup. Next was Tuffnut. He was laughing at his friends and grinning while knocking over any object in his path by smashing his head into it with a spiked helmet on. Lastly was Fishlegs who, unlike the rest, was sitting at the top of the ladder and reading one of Hiccup's journals. He had an entire stack of them and seemed completely intrigued by them. His face even changed to sadness each time Ruffnut took the journals from his hand and began ripping them out savagely. Just as Fishlegs turned to grab another journal he caught eyes with Hiccup and sat in fear.

"Uh guys. We have company," said Fishlegs nervously. His words caught the attention of everyone else and they turned their heads to the doorway. Each had eyes as wide as the moon but only Snotlout's set the moon aflame.

"YOU!" yelled Snotlout gritting his teeth after setting eyes on Hiccup. He clenched the grip of his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white and cracked. "Nobody makes a fool of me!" he cried running at Hiccup with the battle axe high above his head. Snotlout was a foot away from Hiccup when he swung the weapon. However what happened next was unexpected.

Hiccup caught the weapon by the wielder's wrist and squeezed until Snotlout fell to his knees. The axe falling to the ground with a _thud._ He let go and pushed Snotlout onto his back without saying a word but glaring darkly at the boy on the ground.

Again Snotlout attacked. He got up too fast and staggered for a moment but unwisely threw a right hook while still tipsy. Hiccup caught the fist well before it reached his face and pulled Snotlout closely, letting out a growl-like sound. "I'll enjoy this," said Hiccup grinning. He spun Snotlout's arm behind him and pushed up between the shoulderblades, causing Snotlout to cry out in pain. Hiccup didn't stop until he felt the shoulder dislocate and Snotlout's scream reached new heights in a single second. Just for extra pain, Hiccup kicked the back of Snotlout's ankles and sent the boy to the ground. In one swift movement Hiccup had grabbed Snotlout's only useful arm and held it in the air with the foot placed against the shoulder.

"Please don't. Please," begged Snotlout with snot running down his nose and tears forming at the eyes. His head tilted against the ground to look at Hiccup's eyes hoping for some kind of hope but instead saw the familiar green eyes of a once weak farmboy. "Hadria- AAHHHH!" Snotlout tried to say but was interrupted by Hiccup's knee being smashed against the lower arm, breaking the bone and rendering it useless.

Hiccup dropped the arm and turned his head to the others. "One chance to leave with him," he said pointing at the crying man on the ground. His eyes darted from one person to another and they each had a look of fear. Everyone except Eret Jorgenson. His eyes were covered in anger and the lust for vengeance

"Hadrian Haddock… how could a weakling think he has a chance against us! Well i'll put that thought down permanently along with your life!" Yelled Eret in anger and picking up his gladius and taking long strides towards his target. Unlike in the arena he wasn't trying to make a show, he was out for blood.

Everyone was quiet as Hiccup smiled and raises both hands behind him to the inferno blades' hilts. Just as Eret sliced horizontally for Hiccup's stomach it was blocked by one blade and a hard kick to the chest sent him tumbling back however at the last second Eret used the gladius in hand to keep himself up as a balance. Within seconds he was on his feet again and charging Hiccup.

The two clashed over and over, sparks flying whenever metal hit metal and grunts filled the Great Hall's interior. Hiccup stayed silent the entire time, putting effort and hard work into the battle but Eret kept insulting his opponent and used anger and the pursuit of vengeance as his power source. "Who do you think you are useless!? Just cause' you have a new name, a new outfit, and cool weapons you think you're better than me?" yelled Eret. His moves were becoming slightly sloppier and less likely to hit Hiccup but the strength behind them kept growing and growing. Soon Hiccup was on the defensive and not by choice.

Eret, having lost all reasoning and wanting only to win, slid past Hiccup on his knees and grabbed a handful of dirt then threw it into Hiccup's unprotected eyes. He grinned while Hiccup was rubbing his eyes and dropped his guard, giving the perfect opening. Eret kicked Hiccup's stomach which caused him to fall to the ground. By then Hiccup was finally able to see but it was too late. His vision was blocked by a foot stomping down on his face. Again and again Eret smashed his foot into Hiccup's face but after the third kick he grabbed the boy by his throat and threw him into the wall.

Hiccup spat blood onto the floor, staining the dirt and allowing the metallic taste to fill his mouth. He had only one inferno blade in his left hand while the other lay in the dirt from Eret's stunt. He breathed heavily and watched his opponent stomp towards him.

"Like i said useless. You're nothing more than a little farm boy picking fights with real warriors," said Eret grinning and swinging his gladius around as if he'd already won. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to do stupid things? Oh wait she left you before she could," he added just to prod the boy.

At the mention of Hiccup's mother, the only person to truly love him, something inside Hiccup snapped. His eyes darkened and his grip on the remaining weapon tightened. New strength surged through his body and his head lowered, a headache almost breaking through the thick skull. He had felt this same rage from when he had fought the Screaming Death but this was much more intensified. Everything went silent except Hiccup's racing heartbeat and the painful words of Eret, the soon to be deadman.

"She didn't want a useless son like you," said Eret with his gladius to make the life ending cut. "Tell her I said hello, Hadrian," And with that, Hiccup snapped.

"Hiccup no!" yelled Astrid from the doorway and making herself known to everyone in the barn but they didn't even glance at the blonde but instead, at the fighting gladiators.

At the last second of Eret's attack Hiccup flipped the switch of his sword and the blade became engulfed in flames. With a quick cut the gladius was now cleanly cut and less than half it's original size. Hiccup raised his head to Eret's face and watched as it changed from triumph and glory to fear and pain. In the reflection of Eret's eyes, Hiccup saw something, someone that wasn't him. In the reflection of Eret's eyes was Night Fury, and he wasn't going away until someone payed. But this time, Hiccup let the rage and fury take over.

"My name is Night Fury," said Hiccup darkly. He sliced diagonally downward across Eret's chest and cut straight through the cloth and skin from shoulder to hip. Eret screamed in pain and fell back to the ground, clenching his chest as the skin burned and bubbled, sending thousands of waves loaded with agony through the fallen man's body. Hiccup stalked over to Eret and repeatedly slashed at him but unluckily Eret used the last of his strength to grab Hiccup's other inferno blade and used it to block all the fatal blows. However with each cut to the body or limbs his strength began to seep away faster and faster until there was nothing left. Bloody, burning, bruised and on the brink of death Eret dropped Hiccup's sword and stared up at the barn roof.

Hiccup picked up his other sword and flipped its switch so that now both weapons were flaming and hissing in perfect harmony. Both weapons were held above Eret and Hiccup was about to let them drop until a booming voice cut through the air to him.

"Hadrian!" yelled Stoick from the doorway. He stared at his son with an awestruck expression and felt tingles of fear running up and down his spine. Stoick slowly walked forward towards his son but stopped when Hiccup turned the flaming metal from one enemy to another.

"Don't call me that," said Hiccup. He flipped the switches off and let the fires slowly recede to nothingness while the blades sizzled as the blood of Hiccup's previous opponent evaporated and stained the metal. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago," he added kicking Eret's temple and knocking the boy unconscious. He sheathed the swords onto his back and felt the rage from before shrink, but just enough remained for the darkness in Hiccup's eyes to remain.

"Hiccup," whispered Astrid as she ran to Hiccup and grabbed his arm, squeezing it closely. She buried her face against Hiccup's chest and sniffled, tears threatening to flow like a river.

Hiccup looked down at the shivering and scared woman against him. The sight took away the last of his anger, allowing him to wrap his arms around Astrid and lean close to whisper in her ear. "M'lady, you mustn't let others see you cry," he said for only her to hear. His head lifted to see everyone staring at him and Astrid. "Leave. All of you," said Hiccup. Immediately after Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs ran out of the Great Hall with the unconscious brothers in hand.

As Hiccup began walking to the door with Astrid in his arms, Stoick took a step to the side and stood in his path. Their eyes met and Stoick saw the eyes he once knew changed. "Hadrian," said Stoick reaching out for his son only to be stopped an inch away from the shoulder.

"DIdn't you hear me?" said Hiccup. He moves an arm to smack Stoick's hand away. "I'm not your son anymore, so if you want to see me again you better be at the arena tomorrow," he said before continuing his walk with Astrid and leaving the Great hall.

Those words hit Stoick harder than any axe could but he wasn't the only one broken and dying. Even thought he didn't show it, Hiccup had felt his heart shatter after speaking those words to Stoick. No amount of training could've prepared him to do that and no amount of training will prepare him for the aftermath.

* * *

While Hiccup and Astrid made their way back to the house, Stormfly and Heather sat on the roof and stared out at the stars. They had both been woken up by Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless earlier that night and couldn't return to sleep so they decided to stay up together and watch the stars.

"Something isn't right," said Stormfly. Shivers had been running up and down her spine since Hiccup left with Astrid but they had suddenly become more intense, as if something bad would happen soon.

"What do you mean?" asked Heather turning her head away from the stars to Stormfly. Worry smothered her face and her eyes were darting all over, searching for something that wasn't there to be found. She shrugged and shook her head gently, the worry leaving but they both knew it was only temporary.

"Nothing, just a thought," said Stormfly as the kept her eyes trained on the stars and sighed. No matter how much she tried to shake it, something kept nagging at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right and it had to do with Hiccup.

* * *

 **That concludes this chapter and it's contents. I hope you greatly enjoyed it and look forward to the rest of the story. Good morrow readers and enjoy your reading**

… **. Ok I have no idea where that came from buuuuuuut I don't want to delete it because i like it. Whatever, thanks for reading and the encouragement.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers. This is your usual weirdo writing wacky words without a pencil. Also i'm working on another project for fictionpress called "Slay or Be Slain," so if you see it on there just know that's me. Basically it's about a boy who finds out he's not like all the others and has to come to terms with his differences or else his life, and thousands of others, will be ruined. Eventually i'll post the first chapter to see how people react but this is fanfiction, not fictionpress. So let's get to it.**

* * *

The bright morning rays of light slid between Toothless' drapes and over his exposed chest and face. A gentle eagle's call woke him from the slumber. Toothless slowly sat up, stretching his long muscular arms and rubbing the back of his aching neck. The night had been full of worries and doubts about Hiccup and Astrid's "walk".

He got up and walked over to the window, pushing through the wooden blinds and drapes. Bright sunlight smacked Toothless in the face, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the morning sun, Toothless' mind remembered what events were to occur today. "Barf, Belch. I will free you," he said to himself with a sigh. He closed his eyes and memories of the brother's pranks and playful attitudes flooded his mind.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. Toothless shook his head and sat on his bed, facing the door and the bright morning sun behind him.

"Come in"

* * *

Hiccup sat up on his bed staring at a wall. A small green arrowhead in the palm of his hand gently being rubbed in a circular motion by his thumb. The sharp edges threatening to cut through his flesh but not as threatening as what lay next to him.

A lump under the sheets shifted onto its side, snores escaping every few moments. Hiccup's head turned down to the lump and slowly moved the sheets to see a calmy sleeping blonde female. Her blonde hair ruffled and sprawled out over her face and neck. She was a thing of beauty in Hiccup's eyes, even with the drool trailing down her chin.

The sight was like a beautiful painting in Hiccup's eyes. Mother Nature is the best artist in the world and Hiccup is her biggest fan. He could stare at the woman before him for hours if his mind hadn't been traveling over and over about last night's events. His father's disapproving eyes and the urge to rip them out of their sockets still lingered within the boy. Stoick's blood would be on Hiccup's hands if it weren't for Astrid calming him down. Something about the girl just brought him back. She stopped the sins from seizing him and for that he was grateful but what happens next time? What happens when Astrid isn't there?

"Hiccup," whispered Heather from Hiccup's door. She had silently opened it while Hiccup was daydreaming and now met his eyes. "Toothless wants everyone downstairs to go over the plan. But he said to leave Astrid in bed. There are some things she shouldn't know."

Nodding the auburn-haired boy slowly got up from his bed without waking the blonde. He gently patted the spot he previously occupied and Sharpshot jumped onto the bed, taking Hiccup's place and giving the illusion of his being there to the sleeping girl. Hiccup smiled and walked out of his room with Heather.

"Finally," said Hookfang watching the duo descend downstairs. "We've been waiting since daybreak," Hookfang was completely oblivious to the atmosphere of seriousness and was clouded by excitement. He wanted to get his brethren back more than anyone. It might be hard to notice, but Hookfang cares for his own more than himself and would do anything for them.

"Are you ok?" asked Stormfly gently when Hiccup took his seat next to her. She looked the boy up and down. She was about to rub his bruised cheek and ask another question but Hiccup's hand gently swatted her away.

He gave the worrying woman a smile and nod. "I'm fine. Just a little tired," he said only revealing half the truth. If only she saw the bruised and scabbed skin underneath Hiccup's leather armor. She would faint and Meatlug would give him an hour long lecture but today wasn't about Hiccup. They had a mission and it was his job to make sure he did his part. Hiccup turned his head to Toothless and nodded, signaling that his head was in the game.

"Alright then," said Toothless rolling out a hand-drawn map of the arena and palace provided by Heather. "It begins with arena match…"

* * *

"I don't like it," said Hiccup from the gladiator area. Multiple fighters, slaves, and workers walked around the place. Some were practicing their techniques, others were watching their competition, but everyone was giving Hiccup the stink eye. He may have looked much less intimidating without the leather mask swinging against his hip but that doesn't mean he's one to be reckoned with and everyone knew. Nobody came within reach of him or his burning swords, nobody except a certain assistant.

"Sorry Ha- Night Fury," said Fishlegs almost slipping Hiccup's birth name. When Hiccup had entered the arena through the gladiator entrance Fishlegs immediately left his group and came to apologize to Hiccup for his actions. At first he thought this was just some joke or prank but after seeing the fear and genuine regret within the man's eyes Hiccup forgave Fishlegs and asked his company. "I still can't believe you're alive. We all thought you'd died those years ago. Alvin was furious and beat Snotlout to an inch of death for losing you on his watch,"

That made Hiccup smirk. The thought of Snotlout cowering under the fist of Alvin brought joy to Hiccup's mind. Sadly the memory of Snotlout cowering under his own fist cut through the happiness and brought with it a storm of regret and self-anger. The force of rage that took him over a few days ago, the happiness and sense of accomplishment he felt. Hiccup hated it to the bottom of his soul but somewhere inside there was an urge, an instinct to search for that power that granted him the ability to kill his enemies.

"Night Fury?!" yelled a small boy with a wooden axe strapped to his back and a wool tunic with a dark brown leather belt around the torso. He gently tugged on Hiccup's arm and had a look of annoyance plastered on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Gustav, is it my turn?" asked Hiccup. From the looks of the corpses and wounded gladiators being dragged or helped out of the arena. He turned away from the warriors and fighters to the young boy trying not to get into trouble.

"Hurry up!" yelled Gustav pushing Hiccup away from Fishlegs and towards the arena entrance.

"Ok ok. Hey Fish i'll see you afterwards," Hiccup said with a smirk. He turned and left the waiting area before Fishlegs could say a word. Unfortunately Alvin called him over to help with some of the item counting.

The loud cheers of the fans were all Hiccup could hear. His eyes were blinded by the bright sun and the dark leather baked his skin underneath. His arm went up to block the star's glare but his eyes were still adjusting to the brightness of light bouncing off every object in the arena. Especially the happy watchers of the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the the announcer from the colosseum center. His voice was booming and louder than Hiccup's last match but so was the cheering crowd. "I hope you enjoyed the appetizer of bloody murder and animals attacking man but it's now time to see the main event! And I have been informed that our own emperor has a very special dessert in store for the winner," he said motioning to the emperor and his guards sitting in luxury. Dagur stood and waved to his empire, a huge smile plastered on his face. But it grew even wider when his eyes met Hiccup's.

The boys stared at each other intently. Both blocked out everyone and seemed to be deep in thought. " _That's right brother, smile for your people. Just wait until they know who you are and what you've done to your own flesh and blood,"_ thought Hiccup darkly. He smiled and bowed to Dagur who returned the gesture with a nod of the head. Hiccup raised his mask to his face and turned away when he saw a familiar set of eyes meet his. " _Stoick. What are you doing,"_

The red bearded man walked towards his former son. His face was unreadable to Hiccup but his eyes showed both anger, fear, and sadness. "Night Fury," said Stoick once within hearing range. Hiccup responded without saying a word just a nod and glare. "I've been sent from the emperor to inform you of his gratitude for accepting the fight. Also, if you would attend a dinner gala tonight to celebrate Dagur's late birthday?"

Hiccup smiled under his mask and was about to decline but he caught sight of something moving from beyond the big man in front of him. Three women sat in the rows and watched the men talk. Two of which were hooded and had their heads down, but the other was a thick woman. She would usually be smiling to Hiccup but instead was a look of fear and sadness for the boy. In that moment Hiccup thought of the opportunity to get a look into Dagur's palace. Heather and Astrid may have lived there but they were never looking for anything to help bring down an empire. "I accept the emperor's invitation," he said with his hand out.

Stoick nodded and shook Hiccup's hand to seal the deal. However Hiccup gave Stoick a shock when he squeezed down hard upon his hand and pulled him close to whisper something in his ear. The burly man's eyes turned into saucers but he slowly nodded in response and walked away, rubbing his now sore hand.

"So? Who's my opponent?" asked Hiccup turning to the announcer. The shorter man grinned and put both pinky fingers in his mouth, letting out a loud and long whistle. At that moment the metal gears keeping a cage door shut opened up and a giant of a man stepped forward. He laughed loudly, shaking everyone in and outside of the colosseum. It sounded like an avalanche being released with the roar of a tsunami. His cold blue eyes froze Hiccup in place and he grinned.

* * *

Below the arena Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang stormed through the twisting and winding halls of the prison. It was a secret and dusty area that had gone unused since Oswald's reign but once Dagur took the crown he immediately put it back into action. Prisoners, criminals and the unrightfully accused, reached out from the bars for the trio. One man reached out for Stormfly, almost grabbing her rear but had his hand stabbed into by Toothless' dagger. The man recoiled and retreated to the corner of his cell with the dark glare of the night keeping him in place.

"Where are the twins. Blonde, tall, and breaking everything," said Hookfang sternly to the man. He took the key from a previously knocked unconscious guard and unlocked the cell. He took long steps towards the scared man and raised him by the throat with one hand and the other rested on the hilt of his greatsword. "I won't ask again," he practically growled. His eyes narrowed.

The man had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were bulging from the lack of oxygen. On purpose or not, Hookfang was going to kill the man in cold blood. Hookfang squeezed tighter and unsheathed his blade before lunging it towards the man.

"Hookfang!" yelled Toothless. His hand was already on the hilt of his onyx colored sword and had it halfway out before stopping in his tracks.

The man went pale and gasped for air, the reflection of his sweaty head gleaming from the sword lodged into the wall where his head had previously been.

"Where. Are. They,"

"Th-third left if you go right down the hall and at the end. But it's guarded by one of Dagur's men. Someone named Drago" the man said quickly. Hookfang was about to sock him in the jaw to slow the words but Toothless caught his fist and the directions with ease.

"We're leaving. No time to waste," said Toothless. He ran out of the cell with Stormfly at his side and reluctantly Hookfang left the man with a broken wrist to follow the leader. It took about four minutes for them to find the cell and the guard.

Drago was a big man almost the size of Stoick but with a nastier face, black long dreadlocks and a large black fur coat covering his body. Even with torches and the humidity within the prison he didn't seem to falter at all. A long grey spear with a metal head and jagged hook on the other end. He looked at the invaders and grinned, showing black rotting teeth and foul breath.

"I was told someone would try to free the prisoners but this is a surprise! Do you remember me Toothless? Oh I know you remember me Stormfly and is that Hookfang?" he taunted in a low mocking voice. He took a step forward and spun his hooked spear around. Drago definitely knows how to use that weapon and was eager to shed blood.

Hookfang became enraged and lunged at Drago with his greatsword unsheathed. "Hookfang wait!" yelled Toothless with his arm extended and foot forward but Stormfly held him back tightly and restrained his motion.

Drago grinned and swiped the hooked side of the spear. Hookfang blocked it and took a step forward preparing to kick Drago hard in the stomach but didn't count on Drago spinning the spear around and japping the spear head into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and let his defense waver with enough time for Drag to put him into a headlock and slam the bleeding warrior's temple into the stone wall. Hookfang fell to his hands and knees and received three savage kicks to the side before falling on his face in a bloody heap. He was kicked across the floor with a trail of blood that began to pool where he now lay.

Toothless and Stormfly looked down at their injured ally. The cracking sound of Drago's neck and knuckles echoed through the corridor. He removed the fur coat and revealed a layer of black leather scale-pattern pants and a bare, scar covered chest. "Come now. Fight your god!" he announced. At that moment he launched himself forward and the weapons clashed. Loud _clanks_ and _clings_ filled the air.

* * *

Above Hiccup wasn't doing so well himself. The man he was currently engaged with was known to Rome as the Bewilderbeast. His great size and strength was incredible and pain didn't seem to phase him. Every time Hiccup found a way to land any hit no matter how strong, he was just pushed back and laughed at. Just like now.

"Come Night Fury. I've been waiting for a challenge, the one who defeated Screaming Death!" yelled Bewilderbeast. He pounded his white stone gauntlets together and made a grating sound from the bone spiked rubbing against each other. Each gauntlet had two bone tusks lodged deep inside that dripped with the fresh blood of his enemy. The rest of his equipment was similar and made loud crashing sounds with each movement.

Hiccup grit his teeth and jumped to his feet. His hands lowered and grabbed the inferno blades from the ground. A loud cheer rose from the crowd hungry for blood and pain. Hiccup lunged at Bewilderbeast and let out relentless attacks. Before the fight had been to stall but now Hiccup genuinely wanted the man dead. He taunted, insulted, and made a fool of Hiccup nonstop.

"Fight me! Show me and the ampire that you aren't just a coward to be crushed beneath my foot."

Hiccup looked out to the crowd for any sign of news from the others. His eyes landed on Meatlug and she noticed but only nodded no. He looked left and right for any sign that Meatlug might've missed but saw nothing. " _I need to buy time…"_ Hiccup thought. While trying to think of a plan he had to stop midway and roll away from a large incoming fist. Bewilderbeast was done waiting.

Block and parry were all Hiccup could do. He tried to find a weakness, a flaw in the Bewilderbeast's defense but there seemed to be none. His opponent was a walking bag of muscle and absence of pain. The inferno blades cut through the Fang member's skin and flesh but nothing caused him to stall or recoil just add to the collection of scars. Another hard punch slammed into Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to one knee. The bone tusks didn't hit bone but id went straight through the flesh and escaped through his back.

On the floor and staining the sand with his blood Hiccup looked up at his opponent. He was on his knees with one hand over the left shoulder to stop further blood escaping and the free hand clenched into a fist. There had to be something he could use to his advantage. The blades didn't pain him, the heat seemed to not affect his pale skin, and his towering frame cast a humongous shadow over Hiccup, even for a seven foot tall giant it still seemed like the sun went out and let eternal darkness overcome. Then something in Hiccup clicked into place and he looked down at his blades.

 _Sun and darkness.._

Bewilderbeast stepped forward and raised his meaty fist then punched straight only to meet air. The targeted boy had grabbed Bewilderbeast's wrist at the last second and vaulted himself into the air. The giant had to look up but was blinded by the sun and closed his eyes. Then came darkness.

Hiccup took this time to flip the switches and let the flames engulf his metal blades. Upon descent Hiccup dug both swords deep into Bewilderbeast's shoulders. Unlike before the added heat proved too much for the man and he roared in pain, something that both surprised and excited the cheering fans. His attack went on for another attack by pressing his feet against Bewilderbeast's chest and flipping back. He landed on both feet and swirled around, slicing through Bewilderbeast's arms even though they were up in a defensive position.

While his opponent staggered back and tried to recuperate from the blazing wounds along his shoulders, Hiccup took his chance and attacked. Bewilderbeast was ok enough to swat Hiccup like a fly but instead of getting knocked into the far wall like he had been countless times before, Hiccup narrowly slid underneath both fist and between Bewilderbeast's legs. With the flaming swords Hiccup cut through the larger man's ankles and stabbed a dagger into his hamstring, making the mountain of a man fall down to earth. He let out a loud grunt of pain and shook his head, the flaming wounds and burns making him incapacitated.

Hiccup stood with his back to the man and looked out at the crowd. "Is this what you want?" he yelled not to the crowd, but to a single man in particular. He stared towards the emperor and his guards where Stoick stared back at him. A look of surprise and fear consumed every millimeter of his face.

"Yes yes yes!" yelled Dagur from Stoick's left. He grinned and stood up happily. "Give me more Night Fury. Show me how you got such a fearsome name."

Hiccup smiled under the mask, wanting to rip it off and show Stoick what his _son_ had become. The crowd smiled and roared for more filling Hiccup with eagerness to give them what they desire. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one being cheered on.

The flaming glades were knocked from Hiccup's hands as he fell to the ground. Bewilderbeast had grabbed him by the legs and dragged the boy to the ground where he now lay. Hiccup scrambled to get up but was dragged back down and pinned. Hiccup felt his hands crush underneath the strength of Bewilderbeast's and screamed in pain. "Come on," said Bewilderbeast angrily. He raised a fist and pushed down towards Hiccup's head but missed when his target shifted beneath the moving mountain and brought his knees up and pushed the man off.

Hiccup slowly got up and coughed hard, trying to regain the air lost from hitting the sandy floor. Suddenly his foot began to burn and he screamed, falling once again to the ground and kicking hard into the face of his attacker. He felt the bones inside his foot begin to crack and fracture but he still stood up and put most weight on the other leg. Bewilderbeast held Hiccup's flaming sword in his huge hand, making it look like a long metal toothpick. Hiccup had one of his own blades in hand and knew how to use it much better than his opponent who looked like he had never held a sword in his life, let alone a flaming one.

The crowd hushed as Hiccup and Bewilderbeast stared at each other. They were both bloody, losing strength, and fueled by bloodlust. Neither had very much time left and they both knew what to do. Bewilderbeast and Hiccup roared loudly and charged at each other. Hiccup used all his strength to launch himself forward into the man and stabbed straight through his throat, causing it to squirt out blood and cover both Hiccup's armor and Bewilderbeast's lower face in drying blood. Hiccup panted heavily and slowly raised to his feet after grabbing the flaming sword from the corpse's cooling hands and the flames extinguished from the sand being blown around. He looked up at the crowd and felt the last of his strength seeping away. With the remaining power and his sheer will Hiccup turned to the crowd and raised his sword high above his head and grinned beneath the mask.

A sudden drowsiness overcame the warrior and he looked down at a large open wound penetrating his armor and making him bleed out. Hiccup slowly grabbed the detached tusk from his lower stomach and pulled it out slowly, releasing a river of blood and deciding to push it back in and stop the bleeding momentarily. Everything became muffled and dark as Hiccup felt his world crack. The last thing he saw before utter darkness was a long wooden stick and a metal leg. After that, nothing.

* * *

 **So this chapter was left off with a few cliffhangers. First, what happened to the trio underground, second who did Hiccup see before falling unconscious, and lastly… who are the remaining fangs? Well that will be uncovered in the new chapter so stay tuned. Also** _ **Slay or Be Slain**_ **will be up on fictionpress soon and i'll include the link on the next chapter.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey, hey, hey. Slay or be Slain is out and you should go read it. Yeah, you the reader should read. Mind. Blown. Boosh. Also i have recently finished state testing (hopefully) so I should be posting more frequently now.**

* * *

The air was filled with aromas. Sweet, sour, ghastly, and delectable. These scents filled a semi-conscious boy's nose while his ears were occupied, being the only other sense seeming to work. He heard the repeated _tap croak tap croak_ of wood against wood. His head was swimming with nausea and pain prohibiting him from opening his eyes. The veins running up and down along his body felt as if they were made of a thousand suns but every other part of his body was shivering beneath the blankets he had awoken in. Hiccup fought through the headache and slowly opened his eyes, meeting bright lights that caused him to shut his eyes once again for a few seconds. After feeling he had adjusted to the abrupt greeting of light Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and carefully. Not looking at the open window ahead.

Hiccup lay in a small twin bed covered in a large white wool blanket and soft pillows beneath his head. The room Hiccup is currently within is what you would call a complete mess. Shelves were filled with bottles, books, and jars holding herbs. A large bookcase that went from the floor up to the ceiling was filled with books of all sorts and in many languages, most of which Hiccup couldn't understand but from the ones he could it looked like their owner was into medicine. Across from Hiccup in the rectangular room was a small open closet filled with child-sized clothes and Hiccup Night Fury armor was neatly hung up with the rest. The open window was to Hiccup's right and it illuminated the room completely with the early morning sun. Which means…

"I've been out for a day!" yelled Hiccup abruptly disturbing the peace and quiet. He had alerted a nest of birds in the nearby tree from in the tree. He sat up too quickly and instantly felt light-headed and nauseated once again but fought through it and quickly got out of bed. He staggered towards the door and ignored the pain shooting up his legs and instead focused on the voices that grew louder and louder the closer he got to the door. One was husky and thick with an unknown accent, two were angry women but Hiccup couldn't tell who since the closed door muffled all sounds, and the last was a repeated array of taps on wood. He finally brought up enough strength to move his shaking and bruised hand up to the door handle and turn it, opening the door to madness.

Stormfly and Astrid were bickering with each other to one side of the room. They looked tired, angry, and worried all at once. Something wasn't right but Hiccup decided to ask later. Toothless was sitting in a wooden chair and talking with two other people whose faces were new to Hiccup but the voices weren't. The husky thick voice belonged to a large man with a long braided blonde moustache and robust chin jutting out from the bottom of his face. On each side of his head were large ears that grew outward at a slight angle from the man's head which was covered by an odd large metal hat. He sat on a cushioned bench beside a small woman roughly the size of a child. Her left eye was wide open and looked as if it would pop at any moment while the other was squinted and decisive. In both hands she held a long wooden stick with stone and metal trinkets attached to the top that jungled and clanked whenever the stick moved. A hunch claimed her tunic-covered back and the long white hair flowed downward from the scalp.

"What's going on," Hiccup croaked. His voice cracking and bringing all attention to him.

Everyone turned their head to the boy and instantly sprang to their feet, except Astrid and Stormfly who ran to the boy and crushed him in their embrace. Hiccup almost fell back but found someone's hand behind his back to keep him upright. Looking up Hiccup saw that his savior was Hookfang. He hadn't heard or seen him before but was still glad to see the man none the less.

"Finally you're awake," he said with a grin. Hiccup noticed the bruises and scrapes on the man's face and became concerned.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing. We just got into some trouble getting the twins, nothing I can't handle," Hookfang replied. "But you took much worse than I did"

" Gothi and Meatlug spent nearly two days patching you up" said Astrid after letting go of Hiccup and looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Hey I did some stuff too for the las," said the man walking towards Hiccup and the others. Hiccup thought the tapping sound was the elderly woman's stick tapping the ground but now he noticed that it was the man's leg. It was cut off from the knee down and replaced with a wooden peg. The same thing occurred on the man's hand except it was replaced with a metal club. Add that to the ever growing list of things to ask.

"Feeding that mush you call soup to him doesn't count Gobber," said Astrid " That stuff almost put me under."

Now was Toothless' turn to act. He walked with the lady at his side who Hiccup guessed was Gothi and stood in front of Hiccup. "Now that you're awake we have to talk. Stormfly go get the others especially the twins. We almost died saving them so I hope they're chatty," he said in an authoritative voice.

Stormfly nodded and gave Hiccup a final hug before departing through the wooden double doors at the end of the square room.

"Come las," said Gobber with an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and turning to look down upon Gothi. She looked at Hiccup straight in the eye and tapped the flat end of her stick against the wooden floor twice. A small smile appeared on her face along with a nod. "We have much to discuss,"

After giving Hiccup a few minutes to fully adjust to the pain and stiffness of his aching body the group gathered around in the room. Currently Hiccup sat on a bench with Meatlug and Heather facing Toothless, Gobber, and Gothi. The others were all standing except for the twins, Barf and Belch. They were lazily snoring and snoozing on the ground. They were bruised, beaten, and covered in scars from head to toe and Meatlug had to restitch a few that had reopened after Drago's ruthless torturing. Somehow they didn't seem in any way crippled by it or so says Hookfang.

"You could rip every nail from their fingers, each tooth from their jaws, and break each bone in their body one by one if you wanted. They still wouldn't talk. Pain and destruction is their home," Hookfang told him when asked how they were so nonchalant.

Barf and Belch were completely identical in every way. Tall, lanky, and always trying to touch something. They're hazel eyes looked almost yellow and wouldn't stay in one place for long. They searched and conived, looking for something to make go boom. Both had low red mohawks that went from their widows peaks all the down to the nape of their necks. Gothi had supplied light green colored shirts and dark green jeans. Nobody questioned why she had something like that since only Hiccup and his friends wore them.

While Stormfly had gathered Heather, the twins, and Meatlug Hiccup had been given a brief recap of the events preceding his unconsciousness. The team who went to save the twins were momentarily stopped by an enemy, Drago Bludvist. From what he heard the guy wasn't friendly and was even less someone Hiccup wanted to meet, in battle or otherwise. Before Drago could stike Stormfly down Toothless and Hookfang stabbed him through the shoulders and knocked him to the ground. The pain and sudden force was enough to send the man into a state of unconsciousness. When the trio got into the torture chamber being used as a holding cell, they found Barf and Belch bruised, beaten, cut, and broken in various ways but still smiling and laughing like it was nothing. They were hardcore to not be phased by the queen's torture.

Hiccup had been collected by Gothi and Gobber who were the emperor's advisor and personal doctor. Dagur had instructed them to get and heal Hiccup to full capacity then return him to the palace for a feast in Dagur's honor. One that has been postponed by the maniac himself due to Hiccup's condition. He really wanted his new "toy" there to play with.

"You're not going," said Heather. "Dagur is a twisted conniving rat and most definitely wants something of you,"

"And the fangs aren't forgiving people. You've killed two of their brethren and left their bodies in the dust, literally," added Astrid. The worried look still hadn't left her tired eyes and it concerned Hiccup to no end.

"Well he can't just stay here. Dagur will scour the city in search of his entertainment especially a violent one."

"So what he goes and gets hurt more? The remaining fangs will be there and they'll no doubt try something," said Hookfang.

"Aye i'll be with the las. No harm'll come to the boy," said Gobber with a smile. Everyone looked at him for a moment before turning back to their bickering. Except Toothless.

He kept his eyes on Hiccup and never looked away. They locked eyes and stayed there for what seemed like hours to Hiccup but he didn't know what it meant.

Hiccup sighed and put his head in his hands. The fangs, his father, and now Dagur? Nothing was going right for the boy and he wouldn't get a break anytime soon. " _This would be so simple if the kingdom knew about Dagur's treachery,"_ he thought inwardly. Then something in his mind sparked.

"Hiccup," said Toothless finally. His silence was broken and the random authoritative voice spooked everyone into silence.

He stood and walked to the open window, looking over the city of Rome from where Gothi's house was perched near the city's edge and next to the mediterranean. "Dagur is a clumsy fool. He makes constant mistakes and leaves loose ends all over, isn't that what you said Heather?" He turned and looked at the black haired girl.

"Yeah. What's your point?" she answered.

"My point is, Dagur killed his father and framed you and Astrid with treason. Nobody would've said anything against it since Oswald was dead, you two were nowhere to be found, and Dagur was the emperor at the time," Hiccup explained now facing the group with his back to the window.

Gothi tapped her stick on the ground twice and looked at Gobber. She shook the trinkets at the stick's head and Gobber met her eyes.

"What is it Gobber," asked Stormfly.

"She says, uh. She saw Dagur go in Oswald's broom, owe!" he yelled when Gothi knocked the stick against his head. "Room. The las saw him enter and ain't yell for help until hours later. She even heard Oswald scream and yell, thems seemed to be arguing bout' somein'.

"Has anyone ever questioned your judgement or word?" asked Toothless. He looked from Hiccup to the elder and seemed to pick up on what she was saying. Gothi nodded no and tapped her stick on the ground once, twice, three times.

"Dat means no. Nobody ever disagreed wit' her," said Gobber. He was then knocked in the head again by the stick. "Nobody except me at least," His flesh hand went up to the spot he had been hit and rubbed it.

"Then we just have to get Gothi and Gobber to speak out against Dagur!" said Astrid excitedly. She stood up and beamed with hope. Heather's hand landed on her shoulder and she was brought back down.

"We'd have to get them in front of everyone in Rome for that to happen. The only time everyone is there is during an execution, coronation, or when it's an arena fight," she said sadly and sat back down with her now saddened cousin.

Hiccup sighed and looked from one worried face to another. Hope was beginning to dwindle and nothing would be able to restore it.

"Explosion!" yelled Barf and Belch. Everyone jumped and grabbed a weapon from somewhere. Either behind, under, or in the seats.

"I was sitting on your axe!?" yelled Hiccup holding up a pillow. Astrid shrugged and put down her weapon.

"Sorry," she said.

Toothless put his black bladed katana away. The edge was tinted dark green and the metal guard was formed in an oval-like curve made of two tail-like metal plated. The grey wrap covered the grip and stopped at it's golden bottom. Toothless laid the sword with it's twin underneath the sofa. "What you got," he said. All eyes were now on the twins who were grinning widely like maniacs.

"We make something explode," said Barf

"Then Hiccup comes and stops it," continued Belch.

"Then seen as a hero,"

"He'll be invited inside,"

"And a feast will be held in his honor!" they both said at once. Everyone stayed silent and stared at the twins. Some of that torture must've knocked a few things loose. Hiccup and Hookfang exchanged glances before Hookfang coughed, gaining everyone's attention. Except the twins of course who were already planning their next prank.

"Even if we do that," he began, "how do we make sure Hiccup isn't taking the blame? Dagur is an idiot and sees violence as a good luck charm," Hookfang yawned. "We have to think of something fast that DOESN'T get anyone hurt, anything destroyed, and nothing painted"

The twins seemed to dim in comparison to their previous jolly states.

"Not even a tomato-" began Barf.

"Through a window?" ended Belch.

"None," answered Hookfang. Everyone sighed in relief at the statement but they were still at square one.

Hiccup turned and looked back out the window. The hour was early and the sun slowly rose above the horizon, awakening the city of Rome and all it's inhabitants. Cattle, farmers, gladiators, merchants, nobles. Everyone had something to do for the day but Hiccup knew of a few people who didn't. His eyes scoured the city until it landed on a school. The sounds of metal clashing against metal and groans mixing with grunts echoed through the education center for Rome's finest fighters.

"Lad? You've been staring out that there window for quite a spell. You ok?" asked Gobber. His thick accent was mixed with unnecessary concern.

Hiccup turned around and met eyes with everyone else. His were bright and hopeful while theirs were confused and clouded.

"I know some people,"

* * *

 **Hey I haven't posted something as soon as i'd wished too. I was working on state testing along with class finals, I got sick for a while, and I just had a block. If this chapter seems iffy it's because of said block. Hope you enjoy and if you like it don't forget to review.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey i'm back again and i'm ready to write! Hope you're ready to read so enjoy and enter Rome and it's inhabitants.**

* * *

Snotlout laughed hard and loud. His face was as red as wine and a massive grin plastered over his entire face. After leaving Gothi's house without an explanation, Hiccup headed straight for the gladiator school where he found Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, and Fishlegs sitting in the back of the school eating and talking about Hiccup's unknown condition. When Ruffnut saw the boy everyone's suspicions were answered. Night Fury was alive and breathing, to everyone's relief except Snotlout and Eret.

Hiccup explained why he was at the school and waited for an answer from the group. Only to be met with Snotlout's loud and heavily mocking laughter.

"You expect us to help you!" he said between breathes. He was exhausted from the fit of laughter Hiccup created but that didn't stop him from speaking. "What in the world what make you think we'd help you? Especially after this," Snotlout said while motioning his hand towards his injured arm that was suspended in a cast. The other arm had bruises around the shoulder where it had been dislocated.

Hiccup grimaced on the inside but stayed vigilant towards the world. His eyes looked over Snotlout's wounds and flicked towards the other injured gladiator.

Eret said nothing the entire time. He just sat there on the bench silently and focused on Hiccup. A gauze was wrapped around his shirtless torso and stomach. Multiple scars still healing covered his limbs. Each pulsated and looked like Eret was part tomato. A large boot-shaped bruise was on his chest and over the heart. It looked painful but Hiccup couldn't help but smile whenever Eret winced from moving.

 _You deserved every last one,_ Hiccup thought happily.

"Come on," said Fishlegs deciding it was time to bud in. "He apologized for causing so much pain and it was our fault for trespassing," He turned and smiled at Hiccup. Completely missing the daggers and icicles being glared into the back of his skull.

"Thanks legs," said Hiccup returning the gesture.

"Shut up fishbone," said Snotlout taking a step closer to the auburn athlete and pushing Fishlegs away. He landed on the ground awkwardly and coughed out the sand and dirt clouds that had resulted from his fall. "You broke my arm, dislocated my shoulder, and humiliated me in front of my friends. Then you attacked my brother! And you think we'd help?" He was an inch away from Hiccup and had his teeth gritting, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Besides the fact that Hiccup was roughly two heads taller, stronger, faster, and could kick his ass with a hand tied behind his back.

Hiccup smiled and took a step closer to the angry little man before him. "If you don't wanna come then don't. But try to intimidate or scare me, and i'll break much more than just a bone," he warned.

Snotlout was about to say something when something cold and metallic slid through the air. He felt something warm and thick running down his cheek and with the good hand, Snotlout wiped the liquid away to find it was blood. His blood. Hiccup spun a throwing knife between his fingers, staring at it with unwavering focus. Along one edge of the blade was the same red liquid running down Snotlout's cheek from a thin line. Snotlout hadn't even seen the blade coming.

"Woooah," said Ruffnut and Tuffnut simultaneously. They got up from their spots on the bench and walked to Hiccup. They now stood behind him and looked at the remaining three. "He causes pain, we like pain. We're in," they continued with wide mischievous grins.

 _They could be useful. Barf and Belch will have a blast with them… maybe this isn't good._ thought Hiccup. He met Snotlout and Eret's eyes. Snotlout's was full of anger but Eret's was a mix of fear, something Hiccup had already seen, but there was another presence. A glint of… respect?

"I'm in," announced Eret. He walked to Hiccup and met him face-to-face. "But you have to show me how you learned to fight like that. I can't always lost to you ya know,"

Hiccup nodded and shook Eret's good hand. Now all eyes were on Snotlout. Fishlegs had crawled away from him and now stood to Eret's left and on Hiccup's right.

"Lout' come on. We can cause destruction and pain of others! You love that!" said Ruffnut with Tuffnut nodding and pounding his hand into his fist repeatedly.

"You can betray the empire and me with this weakling but don't come crawling back when all your asses are kicked!"

With that everyone watched Snotlout stomp off and got lost in the crowded streets of Rome.

"So," said Fishlegs after a long moment of awkward silence. "What's the plan?"

* * *

After introducing the gladiators with the team at the gang's house in the forest, Hiccup begun explaining his plan.

"The teams are to be the twins with Barf and Belch, Astrid and Heather with Stormfly, FIshlegs with Meatlug ,Toothless with me, and Hookfang with Eret," began Hiccup as he unfurled a map of Rome onto the table.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Meatlug. Her eyes glanced to Hiccup's side where she had rewrapped his body only a few minutes before.

"I have to Meatlug. For this plan everyone has a specific job," he informed. The left index finger of Hiccup's hand went to a market near the Palace on the map. "The twins, Barf, and Belch will be the Zipplebacks. They will cause a commotion in the market but be sure for Barf and Belch not to be seen. Dagur's most likely angered enough and has ordered to kill on sight. Especially if they start destroying stuff again." The twins clapped hands with Barf and Belch then begun conniving how to cause the most destruction.

"Astrid, Heather, and Stormfly will be the Nadders. You three will move in while the guards are causing a distraction and head into the Palace. I need you to find out as much as you can without being spotted or raising suspicion. If you disguise yourselves as servants and slaves you should go unnoticed. If you get stopped just say you're part of Dagur's harem."

Team Nadder nodded and grinned. They liked the idea of working together and would be the perfect team for preciseness, and gathering information. Plus who would question three more beautiful ladies in a palace? Sadly they were Dagur's ladies.

"I'll get you back for this," whispered Astrid in Hiccup's ear from his left. He gulped and refocused on the task at hand.

"Meatlug and Fishlegs will be Team Gronkle and will be coming with Toothless and I as Team Night Fury. We'll all go into the palace, I should be granted immediate access to Dagur so i'll keep him busy. Toothless will stay with me but will slip away and get Gothi and Gobber into position. Once the chance is given Team Gronkle will leave and meet up with Team Nadder. Fishleg's brains and immense memory will be useful in gathering information,"

"What about us?" asked Hookfang. He was still injured from his fight with Drago but if anyone knew anything about Hookfang it's that he won't back down until death himself demands it.

"Right. You and Eret will be Team Nightmare. You will stay with Gothi and Gobber waiting for the signal and when that happens you'll get everyone's attention to the palace. That's where we'll declare Dagur's treason," informed Hiccup. He got nods of confirmation in response from Team Nightmare.

Fishlegs nodded slightly and blushed. This would probably be the longest amount of time he's ever been with all females.

"The plan begins after noon. Get acquainted with your teammates, rest up, and be ready. We only get one shot at this and one only," said Toothless. He looked down at Hiccup and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "We can do this," And with that Toothless retired to his quarters.

"Toothless wait," cried Stormfly running after the onyx-blade using man. Everyone else dispersed with their groups, everyone except Heather. She stayed behind and looked over the map and her lips moved, speaking inaudible words but Hiccup guessed she was going over the plan again.

Hiccup walked around the table to Heather and gave her a gentle nudge. The whispering stopped and she turned her head for forest green eyes to meet a grass filled plain.

"This doesn't feel right," she said returning her gaze to the map and tapping the palace. "Dagur wouldn't just let you be taken by Gothi and not be checked on by his men at least once,"

"I know but it's all we've got. Hopefully the return of his favorite entertainment will cause his judgement and focus to blur, i guess. I'm more worried about my dad and the fangs. If they interrupt us-"

"Hiccup," said Astrid.

He turned from one cousin to the next and met determined eyes.

"We can do this. Together," she said grabbing her axe and holding it outward towards the center of the table. At first Hiccup didn't know what this meant until Heather did the same, one melee weapon upon another. One by one the others added their weapons. Toothless rested one katana blade upon Heather's axe, Stormfly's mace clattered on top of his followed by Meatlug, Fishlegs, the twins, Barf, Belch, Hookfang, and Eret. They each had determined looks in their eyes and each one was set on Hiccup.

Even Sharpshot nuzzled and purred against Hiccup's side.

"Ok then. Let's take out a tyrant," said Hiccup. He pulled out a longsword and set it's metal blade aflame. He gently put it upon the others and smiled with them.

* * *

 **So this fanfic might be taking a break cause I wanna get my bearings again. My writing seems off to me so and I just don't wanna overlook stuff every left and right. See ya soon and thanks for reading.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. I'm back. Hope you enjoy. Ok. I'm done. Bye.**

* * *

Ripping the flesh from a freshly cooked chicken with his teeth, Hiccup watches the palace entrance closely.

Guards positioned at every entrance of the beautiful stone building. Large pillars of the same material were attached to the sides of the buildings to help hold it up, a few statues of mythical creatures in ferocious expressions hang above each entrance. The most ferocious was the head of a skrill, it's jaws open wide and its teeth ready to tear its victims limb from limb. The people of the plaza stayed clear of the strange beasts but were comfortable with the few remaining creatures of their own religion. The ones that weren't looking at the statues were walking around the palace grounds speaking. Many were servants, slaves, and local prostitutes for the emperor's use as he please. Something that disgusted Hiccup but he was unable waver his facade.

Team Nadder had already entered roughly half an hour before Hiccup arrived and that was nearly an hour ago. Gobber and Gothi were speaking with guards at the entrance, hopefully there wasn't a problem.

"On your right," said Toothless from Hiccup's side. He had changed into a commoner disguise and would act as Hiccup's close friend. It wasn't an entire lie so it shouldn't be that hard to pull off.

When Hiccup turned he saw Team Zippleback walk past the palace entrance and take a seat the entrance but not close enough to seem out of place. Barf and Belch were hidden somewhere close but without the screams of their victims Hiccup couldn't tell where. Ruffnut coughed and gave a gentle nod towards Hiccup. He subtly acknowledged and turned his gaze back to Gothi and Gobber who were being let inside along with Team Nightmare who would be acting as protection.

"A-are you sure about this?" asked a worried Fishlegs. He was pacing back and forth next to Meatlug, ignoring her attempts to calm him.

"We'll be fine legs," he answered. With a smile and nod to his worried friend Fishlegs calmed down and stopped pacing. He now looked relaxed and at ease, something that Hiccup had rarely seen in him before.

"Good cause the party's starting," whispered Meatlug standing up. Her eyes were set on the pair of officials tailed by armed guards walking towards the group.

The first was a tall and skinny elderly man with a long white beard and using a wooden staff to support himself. His eyes never stayed in one place and didn't hold a hint of compassion for anyone. A black sheep walked by his side with a bored expression on its face.

The next official was an average height man with a five o'clock shadow and braided brown hair that stuck out at every angle. He wore badly stitched together leather clothing and had on a big toothy grin. "Welcome Night Fury and friends. The emperor was delighted to hear you're in good help and would love to have a word with you," said the man. The grin never left his face.

Hiccup took a step forward and held a hand out. "I'd be honored to. By the way what's your name if I may ask?"

The old man snorted and mumbled to himself but didn't seem to care that everyone could hear him. "Stupid boy digging his nose into other people's' business," he stated plainly. Obviously he wasn't a friendly fellow.

"Mildew hush. They're guests of the emperor," said the man. "My name is Savage, the emperor's advisor and that grump is Milder the emperor's uncle and other advisor. Please follow me,"

The party departed for the palace entrance. Hiccup glanced back at Team Zippleback and gave a slight nod to which Tuffnut noticed and nodded back. No sooner than that a tomato fammed him smack in the face. _Into the lion's den.,_ Hiccup thought as he passed under the arch of Dagur's domain entrance.

"Night Fury!" exclaimed Dagur happily with his arms towards Hiccup. A large grin was plastered across his face but unlike before it seemed to be genuine ,not fake and masking ill intentions..

Hiccup could only manage a simple smile as he embraced the emperor. In the few seconds of embrace and human contact Hiccup was increasingly tempted to break Dagur's neck right then and there. His heart raced and pounded like a drum but Hiccup didn't let it show.

"Hello my lord," greeted Hiccup in the nicest way possible. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to the feast the day of the battle. Your fighter was quite the challenge." Memories and flashes of pain and blood flooded Hiccup's memory. The Bewilderbeast was Hiccup's hardest opponent yet but still he had succeeded. Unfortunately it wasn't how he would've liked.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't have my brother show up to a party all bloodied and bruised! I hope you're back in full health?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Perfect! There is something I would like to ask of you but first.."

Dagur turned away from Hiccup and walked over to where Meatlug and Toothless were standing against a wall trying to look as calm as possible. But Hiccup knew they were feeling the same temptations he was.

"You two seem familiar. Are you from the north?" asked Dagur to Toothless. Their eyes met and there was a long silence after Dagur spoke. Hiccup glanced down and saw Toothless' hand clench and unclench twice before settling in a tight fist, his knuckles white from the pressure and strength used.

"Yes we are. It's an honor to meet you your majesty," said Toothless respectfully with a bow. Meatlug nodded quickly and bowed as well. Both gestures were perfect, as if they had been trained to serve and respect royalty.

Dagur waved the gestures away and turned back to Hiccup. Not giving the northerners another thought. "Please brother Fury, come with me," he said with a wide grin. He turned and walked away with the guards, expecting the group to follow. Hiccup glanced at the others and followed Dagur into his palace with the others not far behind.

* * *

"And I said 'No you urchin! Give me what you owe or have your teeth ripped out and worn as my new necklace!"

Everyone in the dining hall laughed at Dagur's story. It mostly was made of upperclassmen, Dagur's inner circle, and other high class Romans. But near Dagur was Hiccup and his party sitting across from people who were definitely not Roman.

"And he wears the same necklace to this day!" yelled a Drago with a grin. He raised his chalice and drank sloppily. Red wine spilled all over his bare chest and rolled down the sides of his mouth to be absorbed by the black tendrils he calls a beard. He grinned and slapped the wooden table hard with his new hand. The iron fist made small cracks in the tabletop and everyone's plate made gentle clank sounds that echoed throughout the hall.

Hiccup kept his head down and played his role. He laughed at Dagur's jokes, answered every question with confidence, and said nothing to insult anyone even though he so so wanted to. _Enjoy your reign for now you arrogant son of a-_

"Oh i'm sure our guest here has some stories of his own!" announced Dagur turning to Hiccup. He had talked for the past three hour about fighting, murdering, and doing what he called "taming the beast of a woman". When he said that Hiccup noticed Meatlug instantly tense up and shrink in her seat.

Hiccup looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him. "I don't want to bore you with my stories," he began trying to get out of telling tales, "Your majesty is much more interesting than I and must have tons more experience. I'm sure-"

Then a gentle, sweet voice cut through the air and interrupted Hiccup's attempt of escape. "I heard you defeated the Screaming Death," it said from directly in front of Hiccup. He looked at the speaker and met her fiery, amber eyes. A short woman with long red hair smiled and wiped her mouth with the napkin in her lap. She was beautiful and had an innocent aura around her that made it seem that she could be trusted with anything. But even with her gentle and innocent appearance, what she said cut through it all.

"How do you know that if I may ask?" said Hiccup with his eyes slightly narrowed. Not enough for anyone to notice but the girl most certainly did.

"A friend of mine said he had seen a warrior in black slay the knight in white. The knight was obviously Screaming Death but for the warrior… you're the only one who seems to dress in black even if you are just a gladiator" she admitted. Her smiling facade only breaking in Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup decided to go along with the story and put down his utensils. "My apologies then. Yes I did defeat the Screaming Death but at the time I hadn't known who he was or what his reputation preceded." Hiccup kept his eyes on the woman and kept his voice calm and stable even though the memory constantly caused pain and fear. "The Screaming Death was one of my hardest opponents yet but even more he was my first kill" From there on Hiccup explained his fight with the Screaming Death and the sudden strength and anger that took him over. The pain from each attack, the difficulty of his strength, and how he got away. Fortunately he had gone over the story in his head before and knew how to answer any questions, most of which coming from the woman and Dagur.

Toothless, Meatlug, and Fishlegs all looked at Hiccup with the same level of intrigue as everyone else. Hiccup had never told anyone about that night and the way Hiccup was telling it, they knew he wasn't holding anything back they didn't already know.

"Wow," said Dagur. He gave Hiccup a stand ovation and laughed like an excited newborn. Everyone else clapped out of respect for Hiccup's feat but mainly from fear of disagreeing with Dagur and his deranged side. Even the red haired woman gave Hiccup a sly smile and clapped to his story. "That was such an amazing story and as such you deserve a reward. Please accompany me will you?"

Hiccup wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. As soon as he did Toothless raised from his seat but was stopped any further from moving by the sounds of guards arming themselves at each doorway.

"Oh I should've been more clear. I meant the warrior who defeated two of my best men, not his lackey." insulted Dagur with a chuckle while walking away.

Hiccup turned to look at Toothless' angered face. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I'll be right back. Go see if you and the others can find Gobber and Gothi to thank them," His eyes glanced to the side quickly before the rest of him followed Dagur out of the dining hall. If Toothless didn't catch that gesture then Fishlegs most certainly did.

Dagur led Hiccup through the palace hallways while talking nonstop about fighting and how much he admired Hiccup. He seemed like a deranged stalker more than a deranged dictator to Hiccup but that was until they reached their destination.

In front of them was a huge set of iron doors. Dagur had taken Hiccup down a stone spiral staircase and through long, bland hallways to make sure nobody had followed their path.

"This is my favorite part of the palace. My own personal safe haven of sorts," said Dagur with a grin. He pushed the doors open and opened up the way into a nightmare.

* * *

 **Not exactly how I wanted to end this chapter but hey it works. Next chapter you'll meet the last of Dagur's fangs. Hope you enjoy and do what you do.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAACK! For how long, I have no idea but it's been 3 years since i started this story and I decided it was finally time to end it. Ok maybe not yet but later. I don't know how often I will write and i definitely don't know how often I will post but let's see where the wind blows. Let's hope I haven't lost my touch huh?**

* * *

"Dagur… what is this?". Hiccup slowly walked through the doors and into a massive cave as large as the coliseum.

"This brother, is my legacy," Dagur revealed with a grin.

Before them was an armada. Dozens of ships floated in an underground lake with water that seemed to glow. After a closer look, Hiccup realized it was simply algae on the water's surface. Most of the ships were large and armed well crafted. _His entire army can fit on these and he would be unstoppable,_ thought Hiccup as he walked across the docks that began at the door and ran parallel to each ship.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Dagur asked, clearly proud of himself and expecting Hiccup to admire his prowess.

Hiccup was speechless. His mind was racing and speaking was impossible. _How did he craft these in such a short time? Where did he get the supplies? Why would he need these? And these designs…_

"These aren't ordinary Roman naval ships," Hiccup stated after examining a nearby ship's exterior. From afar the ships looked like standard Roman naval ships. Long, sleek, and operated by a multitude of oars and a large sail. But upon closer inspection, these ships were more.

The chips were larger than the standard navy's vessels. The deck was longer, wider, and the wood thicker. Low rectangular structures were mounted in the center of the ship with tiled roofs and multiple notches in the sides. Hiccup ran his fingers along the ship's exterior and didn't feel a single bump or scratch. Crafted perfection

"Yes yes I had craftsmen from other lands come and aid in their creation," stated Dagur after appearing at Hiccup's side, "The wood is strong as steel, the structure is to house a small group of archers that will fire if the vessel is surrounded. And the best part! Oh you will love this,"

Dagur grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and dragged him down the docks towards the biggest ship. Unlike the others, this ship was painted black and dark blue but on the borders of the deck were intricate carvings. At first they looked like cracks but as Dagur excitedly exclaimed, that was not the case.

"Lightning. The only force of nature man is yet to capture and use for its own purpose," he practically squealed. A ladder hung from the side and Dagur quickly scrambled up it's length.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on," Until then Hiccup hadn't noticed how small he was compared to the ship. Or that he stopped breathing. With an unintentional gulp and a very intentional gasp of air, he followed the emperor.

More lightning designs were carved into the chip. The mast, the rectangular structure, and even the oars all had tiny engravings. But what horrified Hiccup most was what they led to. Hiccup's gaze followed the streaks of plasma for they all seemed to be coming from a single point. Slowly, Hiccup looked up and his breath hitched.

A massive, scaly figure was carved into the vessel's rear. Long sharp teeth, an acutely angled beak-like snout jutted out and was attached to a flat head. The mouth was wide open, a silent roaring beast petrified in the wooden carvings. It's massive wings flared and made the creature look larger than it really was.

"That's my baby. Hiccup, behold," Dagur said calmly, "The Skrill,"

Hiccup whipped around and looked at Dagur standing a few feet behind him, beaming with pride at the magnificent beast he created. _Trapped is more like it._

"Dagur… why? What is all this for?" Hiccup finally asked. The single question has been burning in his mind since he entered through those doors.

Dagur only sighed and turned away to lean against the wooden railing. His eyes were staring at the cavern tunnel that led out of the cave. To where, Hiccup was unsure.

"Why do you fight," he finally stated after a full minute of silence.

The question caught Hiccup off guard. "Excuse me?" he stated after being momentarily fazed.

"Why do you fight? What is your reasoning, your purpose for doing this?"

"My reasoning… I…"

Dagur turned and stared at Hiccup with a look that practically screamed seriousness. "I did this to be remembered, to be feared, as the greatest emperor. My father, Oswald, was a good emperor. Loved by many and respected by many more, but he was never feared," Dagur said with anger and poison in every word.

"I want to be better than my father, better than everyone! I am Dagur, berserker emperor or Rome!" he yelled with his arms wide and head tilted back. He laughed like a maniac and grinned. He may seem hysterical, but HIccup knew he was deadly serious.

Hiccup stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. _Better than my father…_ Those words hit Hiccup hard because at his core, he could relate. Hiccup trained, grew, fought, and survived to prove Stoick wrong. To prove his father wrong. To be better than his father, no matter the cost.

As Hiccup looked at Dagur again, he saw a bit of himself. He saw a boy driven to best his parent and determined to see it through. He saw a man who killed to prove he could be better. He saw… he saw himself.

"Dagur," Hiccup whispered and stepped back. It wasn't much of a step but Dagur noticed it and stopped laughing. Now he was silent and calculating, his eyes changing from the previous prideful gaze to a predatorial glare.

"You're not going soft on me are you? Brother?" Dagur walked towards Hiccup and stood an inch away from him. HIccup glanced down quickly and saw the knife now in Dagur's grasp. Hiccup in contract was unarmed and not wearing his combat attire.

 _Come on Hiccup don't break down,_ thought Hiccup, trying not to let his body betray him. _He's nothing like you. He is nothing more than an arrogant fool who tasted power and got addicted. You got this._

Hiccup laughed and grinned, shocking the emperor and making the knife lower in his grasp. Hiccup leaned forward and embraced Dagur, something that took all the gladiator's will not to turn into a headlock. "Dagur, brother! I would never! You simply caught me off guard with your magnificence," he complimented. It wasn't a complete lie, he had been caught off guard and the best lies were always those based off truths.

Dagur's eyes narrowed and he stared down the gladiator. Hiccup simply kept grinning and gently punched the emperor's shoulder. Dagur blinked and stepped back, obviously confused. Then a few seconds later he too was laughing and grinning. He pulled Hiccup close and squeezed him, popping Hiccup's back in a bone crushing hug.

"You scared me there! Oh come, come. There is much to show you," Dagur stated. He put the knife away in a sheathe hidden away beneath the emperor's tunic. With a punch to Hiccup's shoulder, Dagur turned away and headed towards the ladder. Seems this secret armada is just the beginning.

Hiccup began to follow him and stopped. He turned and stared at the skrill carving. It seemed to stare at Hiccup and he heard it's roar in his mind. _If this beast was unleashed upon the world…_

He didn't allow himself to finish the thought before following the berserker emperor off the ship and back into the palace.

* * *

 **This is one way to get back into the flow of things, To anyone who is reading this, thank you. To anyone who has been with me since day 1, thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of When In Rome.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So it seems many of you have been waiting for the return of When In Rome and wow I was not expecting 100 views in the first 24 hours. Alright, I have expectations to uphold so this will be fun. If anyone has any questions or comments, PM me or simply review it. I need as much feedback as possible to get back to how it was before. Enough, let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

The skrill still screeched in Hiccup's mind as he sat with the others and Dagur's inner circle. He ate unconsciously and was the first to rise when Dagur suggest that he be shown a demonstration of Dagur's elite guard. _Anything to distract me from that… thing,_ Hiccup thought as he left the table and followed Dagur out of the dining room. This time, everyone accompanied the two.

Toothless had taught Hiccup to use silence as a weapon of destruction and a tool for strength so that's what he did, find strength in silence. He took the chance to take in the surroundings.

Dagur was at the head of the group, with a palace guard on each side and gloating about the palace's magnificence and grandeur. To the group's rear, Fishlegs was having a discussion with one of Dagur's senators. Something about the structure of the palace and how such a large place can be kept functional. _Good, distract a diplomat and slip away._ Meatlug stood in the area between Hiccup and Fishlegs at the center. She kept glancing at Hiccup with a worried look.

He quickly turned his head and mouthed a silent "I'm fine" to the healer and turned back to the front and followed Dagur's lead around the corner. Toothless stood somewhere in the group, the man seemingly melting into the shadows even as distinguishable as he was.

"What business," whispered Toothless to Hiccup's left. He had sidled up to Hiccup unannounced but the young warrior was too troubled to even care.

Hiccup simply nodded no and looked at his mentor. " _Another time,"_ he attempted to plead with his gaze. Luckily, Toothless understood immediately and remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Now, if only the other northerners would learn by example.

"Who taught you to fight like that Fury? It's most definitely not any Romanian fighting style," said the red headed woman from before. She stood to Hiccup's left, looking at him with a harmless smile that was anything but.

Before Hiccup could answer, he noticed Toothless step ever so slightly away and his pace changed. Toothless never backed down from anything, especially not a small woman who doesn't even look like she could pick up a sword, let alone use it against a seasoned warrior.

 _I'll ask later._ Then he noticed that Meatlug had gone frigid as well and stayed at the back of the group. _What was going on?_

"Fury?"

Hiccup had forgotten about the question.

Fortunately, he was brought back to the present and blinked the thoughts away, taking in his surroundings. They had made it to one of the palace courtyards. This was was currently occupied by a small group of Roman soldiers, all in small groups and fighting hard. Hiccup could tell these were not standard military soldiers. Their weapons were better crafted, their armor was light and allowed for easy movement and made entirely of leather. Each soldier had the skrill insignia on their shoulders and on the right sides of their chest.

Dagur noticed Hiccup's wonder and answered the unasked question. "This is my elite guard. Trained to service me in civil affairs that require more than a diplomatic approach," spoke the emperor, "Each of these men have been trained to be the best. They lack a bit of brain power but who needs it when they have me to lead them?" He laughed maniacally and turned towards the servants and other diplomats when he noticed they were not laughing with him.

In a matter of seconds, the entire courtyard was filled with laughter, giggles, and chuckles. The only ones who stayed silent were Dagur's elite guards, Hiccup and his friends, and the girl.

"Now, a demonstration! For my honored guest" yelled his majesty. At the word, the sparring ceased and each man stood side by side in a line. Other than their varying sizes and choice of weaponry, the men looked identical. Dagur looked at Hiccup and grinned.

"I am truly honored," stated Hiccup with a bow. With a quick glance, he noticed the girl watching him. Quiet, calculating, _dangerous. She reminds me of…._

Toothless walked forward into the courtyard and walked along the line of guards. He held eye contact with each of them and stopped at the end of the line. "Your majesty," he said with a turn to face Dagur. Everyone was silent and eager to see what the walking mystery had to say. Even the servants' hushed whispers ended.

Dagur tilted his head slightly, confused and seemingly caught off guard.

 _What are you doing Toothless?_ Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but Toothless beat him to the punch.

"I would like to take on the best of your elite. Please, it would be an honor to fight before you," Toothless bowed before the audience and when he stood up, held Hiccup's confused gaze.

This wasn't the plan.

"I assume you would like to fight my guard? Ok then… choose one peasant," said Dagur with a wave and turned to look at Hiccup. He almost spoke a word, but yet again Toothless was faster.

"I choose you,"

This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

Now the courtyard was silent. The gentle breeze that was previously blowing through the palace ceased and left, taking all noise with it. All eyes were on Toothless. He stared at Dagur with determination in his eyes, a silent challenge. Nobody said a single word. Even Dagur stayed silent. He simply shrugged and walked into the courtyard.

The elite guard left and took positions around the courtyard and stood completely still, as if they were statues. Each one watching their emperor and his challenger intensely. Weapons were still in their hands.

Hiccup's body moved forward to intervene without a thought , but he was stopped by the little girl. "Not so hasty gladiator," she said with a teasing tone and a gentle hand to the center of his chest. "Stopping a challenge made on the emperor would be disrespectful, especially in his own home… you wouldn't want to do something so stupid would you?"

His heart raced in his chest and his head pounded. Hiccup leaned against the nearest wall and did as the woman said. He let the challenge go on. She took up a position close to him and smiled. It was pretty, and that made it all the more disgusting.

Toothless and Dagur stared at each other in silence. Servants ran forward and handed each fighter a weapon. For Dagur, his axe and surprisingly for Toothless the servant handed over a longsword. Toothless looked it over and swung a few times.

"You said you were northern," Dagur started with a smirk. "My associates tell me that is a standard weapon. I hope it is to your liking," And with that, he attacked.

Gripping with both hands, Dagur struck at Toothless with a powerful swing aimed for the northerner's stomach. Toothless easily stepped out of the axe's range and raised his longsword in a defensive position. Again Dagur attacked, this time aiming to take Toothless' head but he again missed. This time however, Toothless went on the offensive and slashed at the emperor's midsection. Dagur jumped backwards and touched to where Toothless had slash. Hiccup couldn't see because Dagur was facing away, but when Dagur put his hand back on the axe hilt there was a small red mark on the fingers. _Blood. Oh no._

"Oh I like you. Show me more," said Dagur now grinning like a maniac. A deranged maniac. He and Toothless lunged at each other and from then on, it was a clash of sword and axe. The sound of metal against metal screeched through the courtyard. Even the servants stopped doing their duties to watch.

Hiccup stayed silent and watched every movement of Dagur's. He had seen Toothless fight multiple times and had fought him every once in a while. He had never won, but that's besides the point. Dagur however… he was another story.

Toothless rolled away and swiped at Dagur's feet only to miss and cut through air as Dagur jumped over the swinging blade and grinned. Hiccup could see Toothless' surprise at this. Nobody should be able to match his fluid speed, but Dagur seems to have been trained against it.

"Your friend has not lost his touch. Maybe a bit sluggish but still… magnificent,"

The girl was the one who commented. And seeing as nobody else had responded, Hiccup assumed it was made towards for only his ears.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally fed up with this girl's mystery.

"Oh I go by many names darling," said the woman. She turned her head and looked up at Hiccup. Her hazel eyes boring into his green ones. When she did, Hiccup felt something click. How could he have been so blind?

"I'm the queen. But my enemies call me Red Death," she said. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Hadrian Haddock,"

* * *

Fishlegs was shaking in his boots. Not from the unconscious guards on the ground, the small pools of blood leaking from their heads, or from the amount of laws he had probably broken. Oh no, Fishlegs was trembling for an entirely different reason.

"You could've left some for me," complained Astrid to Fishlegs' right. He refused to look at the woman because of her attire. Hiccup had warned Fishlegs that the girls would be masquerading as pleasure servants of some sort but still… nothing could have prepared him for this.

Normally, Romans would be naked. As they were humanitarian, so Fishlegs was no stranger to the human form. He had even spent his own free time watching and detailing the human anatomy. However, there was something about the thin silk-like fabrics that set Fishlegs off. Why couldn't have just been naked? It would be so much easier.

"Shut up and start reading, the faster we get through this the faster we get to leave," answered Heather from behind Fishlegs. She and Stormfly were in similar attire. Each girl was wearing nothing but two simple shafts of fabric, loosely covering their breasts and crossing above the naval before wrapping around the waist twice and joining as one long fabric piece between their legs. Astrid's was a deep blue, Stormfly's a moss-like green, and Heather's a grey that reminded Fishlegs of dull silver.

Hiccup had made it clear that Astrid was his after Snotlout made a rather rude remark this morning about the girls' attire. Fishlegs was sure that Stormfly and Toothless had something between them, judging from the extra glances he threw at Stormfly when she left to enter the palace. But Heather...he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She reached up and moved an onyx strand of hair behind her ear to better read one of Dagur's journals. She silently mouthed each word to herself and was completely oblivious to the nerd watching her every movement and motion.

What was his reason for being here again? Something about a conspiracy.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"Hey lover boy," said Stormfly. She was holding a scroll in each hand, one bigger than the other, and shoved them both into Fishlegs' empty hands. "Get to reading, Toothless should be here to join us sometime soon,"

Oh right. Now he remembered.

After sneaking away from Dagur and his entourage of officials, he had met up with the girls and quickly dispatched his escorts. They were now in Dagur's office, if that's what one would call a large unorganized room littered with all manor of weapons, random parchments, plates with unfinished meals, and the occasional bottle of wine. Everything about this place screamed Dagur.

Fishlegs quickly shook his head and began reading with the girls. He skimmed anything with Dagur's handwriting in search of keywords and information. Letters, decrees, even an order to kill one of the servants for bringing him a plate of fruits that was, as Dagur had put it, "Arranged in the wrong order. The grapes and the apple were in the wrong place." He had to read that twice and make sure he had done it correctly the first time. Nope. It was right. The grapes and apple were apparently in the wrong place. Poor servant.

He felt fingers brush his arm and turned. Heather was standing next to him at Dagur's cramped and mess of a desk. "Hey, what are these symbols? They aren't Ro-... Fish. Fish. Hello?" asked Heather while waving her hand in front of the big man's face. He had gone quiet, and had a dumb look on his face.

 _Think, think. Pretty lady, serious situation. Don't screw up_ , he thought. Fishlegs stood up straight, looked Heather in the eye, and said probably the dumbest thing ever to pass through the genius' lips.

"I want you to be the mother of my children," The entire room went silent.

Astrid stared at Fishlegs and blinked. She was currently kneeled down on the floor and looking through the papers, but stopped to watch this awkward interaction. Fishlegs, realizing how stupid he just sounded, said nothing and broke mentally. He found the deepest, darkest corner of his mental state and curled up in it. In that moment, he wishes he was the one to go up against the Bewilderbeast in Hiccup's stead. The only ones unphased were Stormfly, who was looking out of a nearby window, and Heather who blushed furiously but had a small smile splayed across her lips.

She leaned forward, kissed the juggernaut's cheek, and whispered, "Maybe when this is over," into his ear before walking away and bringing the paper to Stormfly's attention.

Fishlegs and Astrid just stared at each other. Neither of them saying a word, letting silence speak loud enough for them both. Fortunately, it was broken. Unfortunately, it was not broken for a good reason.

"Guys," stated Stormfly without taking her eyes off of the window and whatever was happening outside. Fishlegs and Astrid got up to join her and gaped at the scene. Toothless was in a courtyard facing off against Dagur, and Hiccup was leaned against a wall with an innocent-looking red headed woman.

"Toothless is supposed to be here with us? What's he doing fighting against Dagur?" asked Heather, still completely unphased by recent events.

"I'm not concerned with that. I'm concerned with the smaller woman Hiccup is talking with," said Astrid. She looked at the woman with disgust and anger that Fishlegs had only ever seen from Alvin or Snotlout. Except Astrid made it to times worse.

"Why? She looks nice," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him

"That's the queen, or as she prefers to be called, Red Death," answered Stormfly. Everyone turned to look up at the woman and were surprised. Why would she know who the queen was?

As if aware of the unspoken question forming in the Romans' heads, Stormfly turned to look down at them all.

"That's the Red Death, the queen. And also Toothless' sister,"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Been a bit busy and out of it since i last posted. Also working on a personal project that may or may not be published. But i'm not entirely sure. Either way, I do have plans for this story still and there are still questions that have to answered. This will be interesting.**

 **Pack Ink, signing out.**


End file.
